Disenchanted
by Erin T. Aardvark
Summary: The Impossibles are magically stripped of their powers
1. Promises, Promises

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't know where I come up with some of these ideas, I just do. This is yet another sequel to my "Trick or Treat" story. Like my other stories, The Impossibles, Big D, and Cronella Critch are Hanna-Barbera's. Everyone else is mine.

* * *

_

It was a quiet night at State Prison. Cronella Critch, a tricky-witch-turned-cat, was sitting in her cell, playing a game with a mouse that had wandered in. She referred to the game as "Little Bunny Foo-Foo," as she would scoop up the mice in her paws, and bop them on the head as hard as she possibly could. That's how she got her frustrations out. Being a cat, it was only natural for her to beat up on mice. She would usually pretend any mouse she caught was one of the Impossibles, who were responsible for her being in jail.

Three times.

The first time, Cronella had meant to turn the Impossibles into cats, but Multi Man deflected her potion with his shield, and sent it back at her, turning her into a cat instead.

The second time, she managed to turn herself back into a tricky witch, but since she had been turned into a cat, she lost her powers. When she tried to regain them, Fluid Man had disrupted her spell. But that partly had to do with Cronella's fourteen-year-old daughter, Danalleah, as well. She was the one who gave Fluey the idea to disrupt the spell after all.

Cronella, who never was the ideal mother, was quite perturbed with her only daughter as well, as she had fallen head over heels for Fluid Man in the first place. When she went to jail the second time (as a witch, and not a cat), she convinced the authorities to deport Danalleah to Transylvania, in order to keep her away from the "stagnant drip" (as she sometimes referred to Fluey), but Danalleah was allowed to return to Megatropolis. Cronella had escaped with the help of Witch Hazel, of _Looney Tunes_ fame, and tried to break the two of them up by holding Danalleah prisoner. It didn't work out so well, and Cronella was once again transformed into a cat by Winsome Witch, and taken to jail.

Because of all this, Cronella, once a respected member of the Witches Union, was now the laughing stock of the entire witch and warlock community.

Now Cronella just sat around and bopped mice on the head, waiting for her seven years as a cat to come to an end. It was about all she could do.

One evening, as she was playing "Little Bunny Foo-Foo," she had an unexpected visitor. A raven flew into her cell from the window, and suddenly transformed into another witch. But not just any witch. This was Madam Crowe, one of the most powerful and influential witches in the world. Not to mention head of the Witches Union. When Cronella saw her, her fur stood on end, mostly out of nervousness.

"Cronella, Cronella, Cronella," Madam sighed. "What has become of you?"

"But Madam Crowe, I've explained time and time again!" Cronella shouted. "It's those Impossibles!"

"I don't want to hear excuses, Critch! I have a good mind to kick you out of the union for this! You've been beaten three times, you know."

"I know, I know. Three strikes, and you're out."

"However, I'm not going to do that. I'm not going to bust you out, or change you back, either, but I'm not going to kick you out of the union. After all, a promise is a promise."

"Promise?"

Cronella gave Madam Crowe a funny look. What promise? What in the world was she talking about?

"Don't tell me you forgot!" Madam Crowe shouted.

"Of course not!" Cronella protested. "But . . . . errr . . . . you _might_ want to refresh my memory."

"Figures," Madam Crowe grumbled. "You forgot. Don't you remember? It was fourteen years ago, and your daughter, Danalleah, had just been born. All the witches in the union came to see her, and that included me, my husband, and our son, Damien, and we had arranged our agreement."

Cronella groaned. _Now_ she remembered. She and Madam Crowe made an agreement that once they were old enough, Damien and Danalleah would get married. Through Cronella had no intention on following up on that deal. She didn't care much for Damien Narcissus Crowe. Since his mother was the head of the Witches Union, and his father, Crawforde Crowe, was the most powerful warlock in the world, Damien was spoiled. He always had to have everything his way, and when he didn't get his way, he'd tell his parents, and they would turn the offender into a toad, or a newt, or something like that.

"I don't know why you want to go through with this deal," Cronella mumbled. "Surely, you don't think Danalleah is good enough for your bra . . . . errr . . . . son."

"It's what Damien wants," Madam Crowe said. "Do we still have a deal or not, Cronella?"

"He doesn't know what he's getting into," Cronella went on. "I mean, she was the result of a one night stand I had with Dracula, she can't do magic, the only thing she _can_ do well is transform into a bat and back again, she's a brainless bubblehead . . . ."

Cronella stopped suddenly when she realized something. This just might be the perfect way to break up her daughter's romance with one of her worst enemies.

"Hmmm . . . ." she said, thinking it over a bit. "I assume Danalleah will be living with your son in your little kingdom?"

"Yes," Madam Crowe said. "We'll arrange for your daughter to be brought to Ravenscroft as soon as possible."

"I have your word that if I agree to this, Danalleah will go to live in Ravenscroft? As far away from Megatropolis as humanly possible?"

"Yes."

"Well. Then, by all means, we still have a deal. After all, a promise is a promise!"


	2. Wedlock to a Warlock

It was the night of Friday, October 13, in the city of Megatropolis. The Impossibles were preparing for the high school's homecoming dance.

"This is going to be a weird gig," Coiley commented, tuning his guitar. "Considering we've been kicked out of this very same school we're playing out for blowing up the chemistry lab."

"They must've been pretty desperate for a band," Multi said.

"At least they're not making us go formal," Fluey commented, checking his watch. "What's taking the girls so long?"

The boys happened to be at the house of Tillie Templeton, Fluey's "aunt." The term is used loosely, because she's not Fluey's real aunt. She was his guardian, or former guardian, since he found out the true identity of his parents. His real father had been the chief's son, which made Big D Fluey's grandfather, but since Tillie practically raised him, Fluey still referred to Tillie as his aunt. Besides, that was where both Danalleah, and Multi's girlfriend, Shawn, resided now. Fluey's cousin, FG (who was the daughter of Fluey's adoptive mother's sister), still lived with her own family, but she was over at Tillie's with the other two girls, getting ready for the homecoming dance. And taking forever.

"It takes girls forever to pull themselves together," Multi sighed.

"Ain't _that_ the truth!" Coiley groaned. "When both my older sisters had dates, they'd take forever, their dates were forced to sit on the couch talking to me and my parents while waiting for them!"

"Every single one of my sister's boyfriends hated waiting for her," Multi said, with a laugh. "He'd grill every last one of them like a swordfish! He only does that with her, though. He's one of _those_ fathers!"

Coiley and Fluey knew something about that one. They had seen it first hand when they started dating. Some of the girls' fathers interrogated them like captured crooks about their intentions with their "little girls."

"Hey, will you three shake a leg, already?" Fluey called up the stairs. "The dance is gonna be over even before we get there!"

"We'll be down in a minute!" Shawn called. "We're just touching up Danalleah's hair!"

"Dani and her hair bleaching," Fluey sighed. "Good grief."

"She's not a natural blond?" Coiley asked.

"No," Fluey said. "She told me her natural color is red, like her mother's, and she hated it, so she went blond. And Cronella went crazy when she found out. I tell ya, that mother of hers . . . ."

"We know, Fluey," Multi said. "We were there, remember?"

Fluey just shrugged, and didn't say anything. He just checked his watch again.

"Come on, you guys!" he called. "Speed it up, or we might be tempted to leave without you!"

"You do, and you're dead!" FG shouted, coming out from the bathroom. She was wearing a long, emerald green dress with a deep V-neck, and jewel accents on the straps. She was wearing her hair in a bouffant.

"Hey, you clean up pretty good, FG," Coiley commented.

"Geesh, what'd you do to your hair?" Fluey asked. "Stick a bicycle pump in it and blow it up?"

"Very funny," FG said, sarcastically.

"I wouldn't wear any hair clips tonight, FG," Fluey went on. "They might stick your hair and deflate it!"

"Come on, Fluey, be nice!" Shawn shouted, finally coming out of the bathroom. "FG was at the salon for an hour to get that style!"

Multi's jaw about hit the ground when he saw his girlfriend descending the staircase. She was wearing a bright red floor length dress, which practically hugged her curves. Her hair was in her standard ponytail, but instead of a black ribbon, she wore a red ribbon in it. The only thing different she did was she curled it into one, large

"Wow, Shawn," Multi said, finally. "You . . . . that's . . . . I mean . . . ."

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mark Mills, the world's greatest wordsmith," Fluey teased.

"Come on, Fluey . . . ." Coiley groaned.

"Sorry," Fluey said. Then he checked his watch again, groaned, and looked back up the stairs.

"Dani, will you come on?!" he called, starting to get impatient.

"Sorry, Fluey," Danalleah said, finally coming out of the bathroom. "I wanted to make sure I looked all right."

Fluey didn't answer right away. He couldn't. He was staring at Danalleah, practically mesmerized. She was wearing a floor length, royal purple strapless dress with silver sequins on the bodice. She had a silk rose (her favorite flower) clipped in her hair, dyed purple to match her dress.

"Hey, Fluey," FG said, giving her cousin a nudge in the ribs. "Wake up before you start drooling."

"Yeah, whatever," Fluey said, ignoring FG for the moment. Then he turned to his girlfriend. "Wow, Dani . . . . you look . . . . wow!"

"You said that already," FG said.

"And he calls _me_ the world's greatest wordsmith!" Multi shouted.

"Come on, guys," Shawn said. "We'd better get going, or else we're going to be late."

The group (including Multi's pup, Skittles) hopped into the Impossi-Mobile, and drove toward the Megatropolis High School's gymnasium. They got out, and Skittles began whining.

"Sorry, girl," Multi said, stroking her back. "But you know we can't bring you in the gym. School rules. No animals allowed."

Skittles hated those No Animals Allowed rules. But she stayed in the car like she was told. Even though she hated that rule, she didn't want to get the boys in trouble.

The gym was packed with students. Most of the girls were wearing either green or gold dresses, Megatropolis High School's colors. All the boys had on tuxedos. Everyone was in good spirits. And why wouldn't they be? Megatropolis won their Homecoming football game the night before, after all.

The Impossibles walked up to the makeshift bandstand the custodial staff put up for them, and began playing one of their many hits. The entire gym (especially the girls) went bananas, yelling and screaming. Some actually tried to rush the stage, but Shawn would dart in front of the more eager fans, and give them one of her patented "killer" looks. Not one person in the world was stupid enough to mess with Shawn when she got mad!

After a couple more songs, the boys took a break so they could hang out with the girls. While they were on break, the school staff put some music on a tape deck. They would have to do that for any slow dances, as the Impossibles did not have one slow song in the repertoire. The first slow dance of the evening came out through the tape deck, and immediately, Fluey and Danalleah hit the dance floor, and began swaying to the music. Danalleah sighed contentedly, and rested her head on Fluey's shoulder.

_Paul Anka, eat your heart out!_ Fluey thought, thoroughly enjoying this particular action.

As the song was winding down, Fluey and Danalleah leaned in for a kiss, when suddenly, the gym doors flew open, and banged against the walls. Several teen girls screamed, and hugged their dates for all it was worth. A young man, at least seventeen or eighteen, came into the room. He had jet black hair, and piercing blue eyes. He wore a black shirt, black pants, black boots, and a long black cape with red satin lining. As he walked into the room, a lot of the girls began swooning and sighing, whispering and giggling. Whoever this stranger was, he was certainly good looking! The stranger glanced around the room, and smiled, causing a lot of the girls to suddenly go weak in the knees. The stranger merely smirked. He got this sort of thing _all_ the time. He was good looking, and he knew it!

The stranger began heading straight for Fluey and Danalleah. Fluey glared at him, and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, protectively. The stranger glanced at Fluey, gave him a "don't make me laugh" type of look, and turned to Danalleah.

"Danalleah Critch, I presume?" he asked.

"Yes?" Danalleah asked, a bit nervously. Instinctively, Fluey pulled her closer.

"Damien Crowe," the stranger said, running a comb through his hair. "Perhaps you've heard of me?"

"Well, the name sounds familiar, but . . . ." Danalleah said.

"Of the Ravenscroft Crowes?" Damien continued. "I'm sure you've heard of my father, Crawforde Crowe, the most powerful warlock in the known universe?"

"Uhhh . . . ."

"Well, you might be more familiar with my mother. After all, she's the head of the Witches Union, and I believe your mother is a member . . . . or rather _former_ member of the union. You _do_ know my mother don't you? Madam Lucretia Crowe?"

As soon as Damien said his mother's name, Danalleah gasped, and grew pale. She nearly fainted!

"Dani, what's wrong?" Fluey asked.

"Madam Crowe!" Danalleah gasped. "She's the most powerful witch ever! She didn't get to be head of the Witches Union for nothing!"

"Ahh, so you _have _heard of Mother," Damien said. Then he took Danalleah's hand, and tried to pull her away from Fluey. "She'll be thrilled. Now then, come along. We've got a long way to go and a lot to do so we'd better get started."

"What?" Danalleah asked, staring at Damien, oddly. "What are you talking about?"

All I can tell you is that you're a _very_ lucky young witch," Damien said, managing to wrench Danalleah away from Fluey. "There's not one young witch who wouldn't _love_ to be in the situation you're in now, Danalleah."

"What do you mean?" Danalleah asked, a little nervously.

"Well, you're going to have the greatest honor of them all bestowed upon you."

"What's that?"

"You get the honor of marrying me."

"WHAT?!" Fluey screamed at the top of his voice. "You gotta be insane, fella! She can't marry you! She's only fourteen!"

"Well, I was told that as soon as we were old enough, we'd get married," Damien said. "Cronella Critch promised my mother I would marry Danalleah."

"Ooohhh, Mother!" Danalleah growled through clenched teeth.

"Anyway, we've wasted enough time," Damien said, and he started to leave, practically dragging Danalleah with him. Danalleah kept trying to pull her hand out of his, but it wasn't working. Damien had an iron grip. But Fluey wasn't going to take this laying down.

"Hold it just a minute, buster!" he shouted, running over and grabbing Damien by his shoulder. "Who do you think you are, anyway?!"

"The best, but of course," Damien said. "I'm the most perfect specimen of male in the entire solar system. Why, no one can match me. It's impossible!"

"You just said the magic word, my friend," Fluey said. "Hey, Coiley! Multi! We've got a live one here!"

"How very amusing," Damien said with a yawn, as the three Impossibles came together. "Yes, I was told about this. You must be those Impossibles everyone warned me about it. Ho hum. How droll. I can take care of this in one second."

Damien let go of Danalleah for the moment, and lifted his cape with his hands, as if they were wings. Then he let go of his cape, and began chanting, circling the Impossibles. They couldn't understand a word he was saying. Damien was chanting in a strange language. As he chanted, a strange, black mist surrounded the trio, and it began swirling faster and faster.

"What's going on?" Coiley asked, stifling a yawn.

"I'm getting sleepy," Multi said, yawning himself.

"Fight it, fellas!" Fluey shouted, but he, too, was feeling sleepy. "It's gotta . . . . . be a . . . . trick or . . . . . some . . . . thing."

Without another word, the Impossibles crashed to the floor in a heap. Damien merely cackled. Danalleah began running to them, but Damien grabbed her around her waist and pulled her to him.

"Oh no you don't!" he said with a laugh.

"What did you do to them?" Danalleah asked.

"Oh nothing much," Damien said. "I only took away their powers, that's all. I'd like to see those impossible Impossibles defeat me now without their super powers!"

"Now wait just one minute here!" Shawn shouted, as she and FG came onto the scene.

"But of course," Damien said. "It will only take one minute to take care of the rest of this place."

Damien waved his hand in a circle, and in a flash, the entire gymnasium had been changed into several different animals. Shawn had been transformed into a mouse. FG was turned into a rabbit. The Homecoming Queen had been turned into an ostrich. The star quarterback into a mule. The entire cheerleading squad had been turned into sheep. Damien began to laugh hysterically. He took his cape in his hand and held it up. Fluey was just beginning to come to his senses. Oddly enough, he, Multi, and Coiley hadn't been transformed. Fluey began running over, but Damien waved his cape over himself, and Danalleah, and the two of them disappeared in a puff of smoke. Fluey heard the echo of Danalleah screaming and Damien's maniacal laughter, as he ran over to the spot where they had been moments before. The only thing that remained there was Danalleah's rose hair clip. Fluey picked it up, and held it in his hand for several moments. Then he clenched his fist, and glared skyward.

"I don't know how," he said. "But I'll find him. And when I do find him . . . . . he's gonna be sorry he ever messed with me!"


	3. Crowe Castle

"He's dead!" Fluey yelled, storming back into the gym. "Wait'll I get my hands on him . . . ."

"Whoa, calm down a minute," Coiley said. "What's going on?"

"That creep that cast that magic mumbo jumbo on us," Fluey said, practically growling. "He disappeared with Dani, saying his mother made an agreement with Cronella Critch saying that they'd get married."

"But Danalleah's only fourteen," Multi said. "That's too young to get married. By the way, what happened to Shawn and FG?"

The boys went back into the gym, and saw a group of animals all over the place. Hippos, giraffes, monkeys, you name it!

"Holy zoology!" Coiley shouted. "Who was that guy, anyway, Fluey?"

"He said his name was Damien Crowe," Fluey said, as a mouse with a red ponytail and a rabbit with a brown bouffant ran to the boys. "He said his mother was the head of the Witches Union."

"This is going to be trickier than we . . . . " Multi started, when he realized this red-haired mouse was climbing up his leg. He picked it up in his hand and looked at it closely.

"What the . . . . ." he said. "Shawn?!"

"How can you tell?" Coiley asked.

"What's the matter? Don't you think I'd know my own girlfriend?" Multi asked. Shawn just squeaked. It was about all she could do. Fluey looked down at the rabbit, and picked it up, too.

"Then I'm guessing you must be FG," he said. The bunny just wiggled her nose.

"We'll take that as a yes," Coiley said. "We'd better do the quick change thing!"

"Right," Multi said, putting the mouse down. Then the boys went to go into their quick change routine, but nothing was happening. No psychedelic colors, no swirling patterns, no nothing!

"Something's wrong here," Coiley said.

"It must've been that Damien Crowe guy," Fluey said, pounding his right fist into his left hand. "That magic he used on us . . . . . I'll betcha he took away our powers!"

"Now what?" Coiley asked.

"I don't know about you guys," Fluey said, "but I'm sure not gonna take this laying down! I'm heading for State Prison!"

"What for?" Multi asked.

"You've heard the expression there's more than one way to skin a cat, right?" Fluey asked. "Well, I'm gonna go skin one with my bare hands right now!"

Coiley and Multi followed their comrade out to the Impossi-Mobile. They certainly weren't going to let him do this alone! Without their powers, the three of them had to stick together. They left Shawn and FG at the gym for the time being, hoping they wouldn't be _too_ mad at them for this.

Meanwhile, Damien had just returned to his home, Crowe Castle, in a far away place called Ravenscroft. It was dark, dank, and dreary. Danalleah looked around the throne room, and made a face. The castle walls were made entirely of black brick, and the floor was black marble, hard and cold, much like Damien himself, she noticed. She took a glance outside the window. Crowe Castle was at the end of a dark forest. The trees were bare, and the branches looked like fingers, waiting to reach out and grab something. Big, black ravens perched on the branches. The sky was filled with big, black clouds.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Damien asked, glancing out the window himself.

"It's horrible!" Danalleah shouted.

"Don't worry," Damien assured her. "You'll get used to it."

"Ahh, Damien," Madam Crowe said coming into the throne room. A tall man with long white hair, and a long white beard, wearing a dark purple sorcerer's robe and hat with silver stars and gold moons appliqued on them followed her. Danalleah got a nervous look on her face, and began backing away. She knew this was Crawforde Crowe, Damien's father, and the most powerful warlock in the world.

"Good evening, Mother, Father," Damien said.

"I see you've found Danalleah Critch," Madam Crowe said. Then she took Danalleah's hand. "I know this must come as quite a shock to you, dear, but a promise is a promise, after all."

"Did you have any trouble with those upstarts Cronella warned us about, Damien?" Crawforde asked.

"Eh, they were pushovers," Damien said, looking at himself in the mirror on the wall. "Really, how in the world could Cronella Critch have gotten beaten by those three weirdos? They were no match for me. Especially that dark-haired one she's so hung up on. He was just plain _path_etic!"

"Don't you dare talk about Fluey like that!" Danalleah shouted. "At least _he's _not so full of himself! And if you think I'm going to marry you, you're crazy!"

And with that, Danalleah turned, and ran out of the throne room as fast as she could. She wanted to lose them before she turned into a bat to escape. That way, they wouldn't know what they were looking for. Unfortunately, she couldn't get anything past Madam Crowe. After all, she wasn't the head of the union for nothing. As Danalleah was running down the hall, Madam Crowe suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Going somewhere?" she asked. "Do I detect a little case of cold feet?"

"She's feisty," Damien said, with a chuckle. Then he glared at Danalleah. "I detest feisty girls."

"It's obvious she's still got that Impossible stuck in her head," Madam Crowe said.

"Just relax, Mother," Damien said. "I'll take care of this little matter."

"If you say so," Madam Crowe said. Then she turned to Danalleah. "In the meantime, I'll just show you to your room, and you'd better get used to this idea."

Once they left, Damien went down the hall, up a flight of stairs, and into a room with a crystal ball. He had an important call to make.

While that was going on, Cronella Critch was sitting in her cell, bopping a mouse on the head, repeatedly, and looking quite bored with it, when the guard came in.

"You got some visitors, Critch," he said. Cronella groaned, and didn't even bother to look up. Who would come and visit her, anyway?

"Okay, Cronella, start explaining," a familiar voice said. Cronella looked up, and saw the Impossibles standing there.

"What do you three want?" Cronella asked.

"Answers," Fluey said. "Where can I find Damien Crowe? I know all about your latest scheme, Cronella, and I think it's really low to force Danalleah into marriage just to try to break us up!"

"First of all, it wasn't my idea," Cronella said. "Madam Crowe and I made that deal before she even met you. And second of all, I'm not about to tell you where Damien Crowe is! I can't have my only daughter have a relationship with the likes of _you_!"

"I'm warning you, Cronella. If you don't tell me where that creep's taken Danalleah, I'll show you one of those ways to skin a cat! With my bare hands!"

"Oh all right. I don't know offhand where he is, but more than likely, he's in Crowe Castle in Ravenscroft."

"Ravenscroft, huh? Well, how do we get there?"

"Like I'd tell you."

"Cronella, if you don't tell me where this is, I'm gonna wring your furry neck!"

"You wouldn't dare! It's against your ethics to harm a lady!"

"You're no lady! You're a tricky witch in a cat suit! And don't tempt me!"

"You'd better tell him, Cronella," Multi warned. "If he loses it, we might not be able to hold him back."

"And we can't be held responsible for his actions, either," Coiley said.

Cronella looked at Fluey, and noticed he was plenty mad. He was madder than she'd ever seen him before. If she wanted to live for seven years until she changed back from a cat, she had to tell him, or else Fluey would likely clean her clock, and then some!

"All right, I'll talk," she sighed. "Ravenscroft is a kingdom ruled over by Madam Crowe, who's the head of the Witches Union, and Damien's mother."

"Looks like we've wandered into another fairy tale, fellas," Coiley sighed. "How do we get there?"

"I don't have the slightest idea how to get there from here manually," Cronella said. "You're going to have to figure that one out. And don't even _think_ of asking your friend, that wishy washy washout goody-goody Winsome Witch! She was barred from Ravenscroft when we booted her out of the Union. She can't even cast a spell to take her there."

"We'll just have to manage this ourselves," Fluey said. "Let's go, fellas!"

And with that, the three Impossibles went to the Impossi-Mobile. Coiley began putting in the necessary information. Then, they were off, using the Impossi-Mobile's onboard tracking system, and Skittles's nose, after Fluey had use Danalleah's hair clip so the pup could get her scent.

"I hope we can find this place," Coiley said.

"Me too," Fluey replied. "Even though we don't have our powers, fellas, this creep is definitely gonna get a good taste of a knuckle sandwich once I find him!"

About an hour went by, and the Impossi-Mobile pulled up into a dark forest of sorts. Skittles sniffed around, and suddenly, went into her pointer routine.

_POING!_

"Through there, huh?" Coiley asked.

"I don't like the looks of this, Coiley," Multi said.

"I don't, either," Coiley admitted.

"What choice do we have?" Fluey asked. "Let's move, fellas."

"Rally ho!" the boys shouted, as they got out of the car. They had to go by foot. The forest was too dense for them to drive the Impossi-Mobile through.

The group began walking along, trying to figure out which way to go. As they were moving a screech was heard from the treetops, but they couldn't see anything. Skittles let out a terrified yip, and dove into Multi's arms, knocking him to the ground.

"Oof!" he groaned. "Skittles, you've got to learn to use your brakes!"

"What was that screech?" Fluey asked.

"Maybe it was an owl or something like that," Multi suggested as he stood up.

"Actually, I think it was that thing up there!" Coiley shouted, pointing to a rather large, winged creature flying straight for them. The boys ducked, and the strange creature flew back toward the trees.

"What was that thing?!" Multi shouted.

"It kind of looked like a gargoyle," Coiley commented. "You know, like the kind in Notre Dame in Paris?"

Before Multi or Fluey could say something, an army of ravens came from what appeared to be out of nowhere, and swarmed the Impossibles, pecking, scratching, and squawking loudly.

"I wish we had our powers about now!" Coiley shouted. "Then we'd be able to make short order of these birds!"

"Man, I feel like I'm in an Alfred Hitchcock movie!" Fluey shouted, as he swatted at the ravens.

The Impossibles continued swatting at the birds. They were so engrossed with the ravens coming at them, they didn't even notice the gargoyle coming back. As the creature came swooping back down, the ravens scattered, but in the split second that the birds left, the gargoyle suddenly grabbed Fluey, and took off into the air, covering the teenager's mouth with his hand. Before Coiley and Multi could react, the ravens swooped back down, and began swarming them again.

"We've got to get rid of these birds!" Multi shouted, doing his best to swat at the ravens, but it wasn't working. There were too many of them. Skittles then barked three times, back flipped, and transformed into Impossi-Pup. She jumped into the air, and bit one of the ravens right in the tail feathers as hard as she could.

"AWK!" the raven squawked, and chased after the pup.

Impossi-Pup darted back and forth while the ravens tried following her, but to no avail. Finally, the birds gave up and flew off.

"Atta girl, Impossi-Pup!" Multi shouted as Skittles transformed back into her regular self.

"Come on, Multi!" Coiley shouted. "We've got to find out where that gargoyle went with Fluey!"

Multi nodded, and he, Coiley, and Skittles, began their search.


	4. Tough Choices

The gargoyle flew to a castle in the woods, and right through the window. He dropped Fluey on the floor of the throne room once he arrived. Fluey groaned, sat up, and rubbed the side of his head. He heard a cackle just then, and turned to look in the direction it was coming from. Sure enough, it was yet another witch.

"Not another one," he groaned. "I've about had it with you witches!"

Fluey looked at this witch. She was your stereotypical one. Very ugly, green skin, long nose (complete with a hairy wart at the end of it), black and gray frazzled hair, a wooden cane with a crystal ball on the handle, and a long, black dress (but surprisingly, no pointed hat).

"Eeesh!" he shouted once he saw her. "Man, this chick is a whole week of nightmares!"

"Flattery will get you nowhere, dearie," the old witch said with a cackle.

"Who are you, anyway?"

"The ruler of this castle, that's who! And you'll never leave! You're going to be my prisoner forever!"

"I wouldn't bet on that, sister!"

And with that, Fluey started to dash for the door. The old witch just cackled, and waved her cane. The door slammed shut, and Fluey ran right into it. WHAM!

"Oooh!" he shouted once he hit. The old witch cackled, and waved her cane again, surrounding Fluey in some kind of magic dust, using it to restrain him.

"You're not going anywhere!" she cackled. "I've got big plans for you!"

Meanwhile, back at Crowe Castle, Damien was sitting in front of his mirror, admiring himself.

"That Critch girl must be some kind of nut," he said. "How could she _not_ want to marry me? I'm irresistible!"

Damien sighed, and walked out of his room, and down the hall to Danalleah's room. Danalleah was just sitting by the window, staring out of it. She thought about transforming into a bat and flying out, but there were two gargoyles guarding the window. At first, Danalleah had thought they were just stone, but she knew they were alive. Madam Crowe wasn't stupid. She didn't even bother to glance at Damien when he came into the room.

"Change your mind yet?" he asked.

"No," Danalleah said, not even turning around. "I'll never marry you, Damien, and there's nothing you can do to change my mind!"

"Is that so?" Damien asked, with a very sickingly sly smirk on his face.

(_whoa, try saying that three times fast!_)

"I think I have something that may change your mind," Damien continued. "Follow me, please."

Danalleah sighed, and followed Damien up a couple of flights of stairs to a tower. Danalleah stopped in the doorway for a moment and glared.

"This is the oldest trick in the book," she said. "What are you going to do? Lock me up here in the tower until I cave in? Let me tell you something, that's not likely to happen!"

"Yes, yes, yes, I'm aware of that, my pretty," Damien said. "But no. Really, there's no originality in that. Though I should lock you in here until you come to your senses, but I won't. Please direct your attention to this crystal ball."

Danalleah looked into the crystal ball in the middle of the room, as Damien waved his hands over it. An image began to appear in it. It was Fluey. He had been tied to a chair in the evil witch's throne room. He was semi-conscious, and he was surrounded by a green glow, which was slowly moving from him into the crystal ball on the witch's cane. Danalleah gasped as she saw this scene.

"Fluey!" she cried. "Where is he? What have you done with him?!"

"Now, now, now, there's no need to get upset," Damien said. "I'm just having his life force drained out of him, that's all."

"That's all?! What do you mean that's all?! Please, please, let him go!"

"Oh, I'll let him go," Damien said, cackling. "The moment you marry me."

"What?"

"Just one little word, my pretty. One teeny, tiny little word."

"Never!"

"Then you can watch while your little friend suffers!"

The evil witch had heard this from her castle (via her own crystal ball), and increased the power on the spell she cast on Fluey. Fluey let out a shriek of pain as the green glow that surrounded him seemed to fly faster into the witch's cane.

"Stop it, stop it, please!" Danalleah begged. "Please, I'm begging you, Damien, please let him go!"

Damien just smirked. He had Danalleah right where he wanted her. Danalleah had no choice.

"All right," she said. "I'll do it. I'll marry you, just don't hurt him!"

"I knew you'd see it my way," Damien said, smiling sneakily. "Of course, I'm not going to let him go right away, you see."

"Why not?"

"I can't allow you to back out on the deal. I won't let him go until we're officially warlock and wife! Until then, he remains prisoner."

"That's blackmail!"

"That's life, baby. And if you should happen to go back on our agreement, you know what'll happen to your friend!"

And with that, Damien grabbed Danalleah by the arm, escorted her back to her room, and locked her inside for the time being. He had to get ready for the wedding.

Meanwhile, Coiley, Multi, and Skittles were searching through this odd forest using Coiley's guitar, and Skittles's nose.

"Good thing our guitars were still in the Impossi-Mobile," Multi said.

"Yeah, but it still might take us some time before we can track Fluey down," Coiley said. "You know the signal in his communicator isn't as strong as the guitars, but I _am_ picking up a signal. I can't figure out what that gargoyle thing would want with him, anyway."

"Maybe it has something to do with Danalleah and that creep that took our powers," Multi said. "Danalleah is so hung up on Fluey, I highly doubt she'd be willing to marry this guy. Call it a hunch, but it could be he has to try and convince Danalleah to marry him. I think this creep had Fluey kidnapped so he could force Danalleah to marry him."

"Right. We'd better find him, and quick! Once we get rescue Fluey, then we'll work on rescuing Danalleah."

Multi agreed, and he, Coiley, and Skittles continued on their way. After awhile, they came to a large, deep purple colored castle, with maroon colored turrets. Thunder rumbled, and lightning flashed above them.

"I'm suddenly getting the impression that this is it," Multi said. Skittles whimpered in agreement, and hid behind Multi's leg, nervously.

"Come on," Coiley said. "Let's go!"

Coiley, Multi, and Skittles made their way toward the castle, but they were being watched by the evil witch through her crystal ball.

"Hmm, it seems I have unexpected company," she said. "And judging by their ridiculous matching outfits, I'd say they're friends of yours. We'll just have to take care of them, won't we?"

"Leave my friends out of this!" Fluey shouted.

"Oh why should I? I bet they'll be real fun to play with! They'll never know what hit them!"

"Not if I can help it!"

"Oh no?"

The old witch took her can, and waved it around, sending an electrical charge through the black-haired teenager. Fluey let out a loud shriek of pain, and then passed out. The witch cackled madly.

"Now, to prepare for some fun!" she shouted.

As the witch watched her guests through her crystal ball, she was unaware that someone else was watching Multi, Coiley, and Skittles, as well.

Multi, Coiley, and Skittles, were wandering through the main hall of the castle, looking around for anything that would help them. All they found were cobwebs and dust, however. Skittles sniffed the dusty, dark purple marbled floor, until some of it got up her nose.

"Achoo!" she sneezed, and the force of her sneeze propelled her backwards into a nearby mirror.

WHAM!

"Gesundheit, Skittles," Coiley said, picking up the puppy.

"Hello?" a voice from what appeared to be out of nowhere asked.

"Who said that?" Multi asked.

"Over here," the voice said. "Look at the mirror on the wall, boys."

Multi and Coiley walked over to the dusty old mirror Skittles had bumped into when she sneezed, but they couldn't see anything, not even their own reflections! Multi wiped some of the dust away with his hand, but he still couldn't see his reflection. But he _did_ see some kind of pink dust swirling in the mirror.

"What in the world?" he asked.

"Can you help me?" the voice asked.

"Who are you?" Multi asked.

"The rightful queen of this castle," the voice in the mirror said. "The wicked witch trapped me in the mirror, and I am unable to get out."

"I don't know . . . ." Coiley said hesitantly.

"This could be a trick," Multi said. "How do we know we can trust you?"

"I'm afraid you don't," the voice in the mirror said. "And I can't prove to you that I am telling you the truth. I can tell you, though, the only way to get me out of this mirror is to defeat the witch. And defeating the witch is the only way you will be able to rescue your friend."

Suddenly, the pink dust in the mirror began swirling, and it revealed an image of Fluey, magically restrained to a chair, gagged, and unconscious, surrounded in a green glow, that seemed to be seeping into a small crystal ball on top of a cane being held by the ugliest witch Multi and Coiley had ever seen in their lives!

"What's she doing to him?" Multi asked.

"Draining his life from him," the voice in the mirror said. "She has orders from Damien Crowe to dispose of him the minute his wedding ceremony is over."

"Flying flipside!" Multi shouted. "Looks like we don't have any choice, Coiley!"

"Right," Coiley agreed. "If we want to get Fluey out of this mess alive, we'll just _have_ to trust the mirror!"


	5. Ding Dong the Witch is Dead

"What do we do first?" Multi asked.

"First, you need to find three items," the voice in the mirror said. "They are a lantern, a hand mirror, and a key. The witch has hidden them in various rooms of the castle. The rooms that need to be searched are the stable, the kitchen, the throne room, the garden, the bedroom, and the music room."

"Sounds easy enough," Coiley said. "I think the three of us should split up."

"Good idea," Multi said. "That way, we'll cover more ground."

"I should warn you," the voice in the mirror said. "The witch is very tricky. She may be watching us at this very moment. Be very cautious, boys."

The boys agreed, and they went to the middle of the hallway to pinpoint which direction they would go.

"Since there are six rooms, I say the three of us should take two rooms each," Multi suggested. Skittles began whining. She didn't want to search a room by herself. She wanted to go with Multi. Multi sensed this, and kneeled down to pet his four legged friend.

"I know, girl," he said. "But we have to split up like this. The faster we find that lantern, key, and mirror, the faster we'll save Fluey."

Skittles nodded, and barked. She knew Multi had a point.

"Okay," Coiley said. "I'll take the stable and the kitchen. Multi, you take the throne room and the garden. Skittles, you take the bedroom and the music room."

"Right," Multi said. Skittles barked. And the three of them split up.

However, they weren't going to go unnoticed. The wicked witch was watching them through her crystal ball. Or at least she was watching Multi and Coiley. She couldn't care less about that whiney little mutt.

"Ha, ha, ha," she cackled. "They'll never find what they need!"

As the witch watched our heros, Coiley was digging through the stables thoroughly. Some of the horses looked at him like he was crazy. After an extensive search, Coiley was ready to call it quits.

"Well, there's nothing in here," he said, brushing some hay clinging to his clothes and hair off. "Good thing I don't suffer from hay fever. Better check out the kitchen."

Coiley left the stable and went back inside the castle to the kitchen. He looked in cabinets, cupboards, various pots and pans, and the like. Finally, he unearthed a key from inside the cookie jar.

"Now why didn't I think of checking that first?" he asked himself. Suddenly, he heard a cackle from out of nowhere.

"I hear bubbling in the kitchen," the voice of the witch said. "And who do I see? Coil Man, waiting for me! Turn into a frog!"

Suddenly, there was a loud _POP!_ and Coiley suddenly found himself transformed into a frog.

"_Ribbit, ribbit_," he croaked. "Holy hop toads! Well . . . . at least I've still got the key!"

And with that, Coiley picked up the key in his mouth, and hopped off with it. The witch, watching, began laughing hysterically.

"He thinks he can still undo my spell," she laughed. "Won't he be surprised. Let's see how our little mop-topped friend is doing, shall we?"

Multi had just finished searching the throne room, but came up empty, and so, he went for the garden. He searched flower pots, watering cans, and the flower beds, until he came across a mirror at the bottom of the bird bath. He reached in, but just as he was about to grab it, he heard the unmistakable sound of a witch's cackle.

"I hear birds singing in the garden," she said. "And who do I see? Multi Man, waiting for me! Turn into a frog!"

And with another loud _POP!_ Multi was suddenly transformed into a frog, just as Coiley had been.

"_Ribbit, ribbit,_" he croaked. "Holy frog's legs!"

The witch cackled madly. Now she was certain no one would stop her. But the Impossibles weren't licked yet. Multi grabbed the mirror, and hopped off with it.

"If she thinks we're going to give up that easy," he said. "She's got another think coming!"

And besides, the witch hadn't encountered on Skittles uncovering the lantern behind the curtains in the bedroom. She picked up the handle of the lantern in her mouth, and ran off to the main hall. But instead of finding her friends, she found two frogs. The taller frog was skinny and he had a mop of red hair covering his eyes, and he was sitting by a mirror. The shorter frog was chubby and had blond hair, and he was holding a key. Skittles sniffed at the two frogs, and then began whining.

"Yeah, it's us, Skittles," the chubby frog said.

"Yipe!" Skittles yipped, and she nearly jumped right to the ceiling.

"Oh dear," the voice in the hall mirror said, as the pink dust materialized not only there, but in the hand held mirror Multi had found. "I was afraid of this."

"She was obviously watching us," Coiley said.

"We'll never beat her now," Multi said.

"Never say never, my friend," the voice in the mirror replied. "As long as you have the three items we need, you can still defeat the witch."

"If you say so," Multi said. "But what do we need these for, anyway?"

"The key unlocks the tower door," the voice in the mirror explained. "And you'll need the lantern because this witch doesn't like bright lights."

"What about the mirror?" Coiley asked.

"You never know when it will come in handy," the voice said. "Now you boys better . . . . errrmmm . . . . _hop_ to it. Ha, ha."

"She's got a real keen sense of humor," Coiley said, sarcastically.

"Come on," Multi said. "We don't have time to waste!"

Coiley agreed, and he took the key, while Multi took the mirror, and they climbed on Skittles's back. Skittles picked up the lantern in her mouth, and the three of them made their way for the tower. Skittles launched into her super speed and made it to the top in record time. Unfortunately, there was still a small problem.

"How are we going to reach the door knob?" Multi asked.

"That's a good question," Coiley said. "I can't jump that high like this. If I had my powers, it'd be different."

"Same here. And Skittles may be able to sort of fly, but she can't hover."

Skittles barked, and then suddenly raced down the stairs. She came back shortly afterwards, pushing a large box in front of her. Then, she pushed it up against the door, jumped on it, and stood on her hind legs, with her front paws against the wall so she could hold her balance.

"Atta girl, Skittles!" Multi shouted, and he hopped onto the pup's head, but they were still a little too short. Coiley then hopped onto Multi's head, carrying the key. That did it.

"That's what I call using your head, Multi!" Coiley shouted.

"You said it," Multi replied, as Coiley stuck the key in the lock, and turned it. Then, the group pushed the door open, and ran in with the lantern and the mirror.

"What the . . . ." the witch started when she saw she had company. "I thought you'd give up after I turned you into frogs!"

"You can't keep a good man down," Coiley said. "Time to shed a little light on the subject, Multi!"

"I read you loud and clear, Coiley!" Multi shouted, and he hopped over to the lantern. Coiley followed, and turned it on. A bright glow filled the room, and the witch screamed.

"Aaaauuuggghhh!" she yelled. "The light! The light! Okay, wise guys! Now you're gonna get it! I'm gonna give you a super whammy!"

"Quick, Multi! The mirror!" Coiley shouted.

"Right, Coiley!" Multi shouted, as he and Coiley held the mirror up, just as the witch fired a beam of magic at them. Instead of hitting the boys, the magic hit the mirror, and bounced right back at the witch.

"Noooooo!" the witch shouted, as her beam of magic hit her. She instantly let go of her cane, and it came crashing to the floor, shattering the crystal ball on it. A glowing green mist flew from the shattered glass, and surrounded Fluey, still unconscious for the moment, and was sucked into his body. The evil witch let out a deafening shriek as she suddenly exploded into nothing.

The minute she exploded, however, Multi and Coiley transformed back from being frogs, and the dark clouds were lifted from the skies. The dust and cobwebs disappeared. The dark purple of the castle walls became a shade of pale lavender, and the maroon turrets turned pink. Fluey started coming to his senses a few moments later. Skittles happily jumped into his lap, and began licking his face.

"Oooh, my aching head," he groaned. "What's going on?"

Before Multi and Coiley could explain, the mirror on the wall began to fill with pink dust, like the mirror downstairs had. This time, the dust began swirling, until it took on the figure of a person, and it shifted out of the mirror. When the dust cleared, there stood a beautiful young woman with long brown hair, wearing a long yellow dress and a gold crown.

"At last!" she shouted, happily. Then she turned to Multi and Coiley. "How will I ever be able to thank you boys enough? By destroying the witch, you've broken her spells!"

"Just doing our job," Coiley said. "But who are you, and how'd you get into that mirror?"

"My name is Queen Felicity," the woman said. "I'm the ruler of this land. The evil witch took over my castle and trapped me in the mirror. The only way to break her spell was to destroy her, and her powers, which you two have done. I am eternally grateful to you boys. How can I repay you for your kindness and heroic deed?"

"There's no need," Multi said. "It's part of our job description. See, we may not look it now, but the three of us are super heroes."

"But I must repay you somehow," Felicity insisted. "What can I do?"

Coiley and Multi didn't have any idea what Queen Felicity could do to repay them, but Fluey sure did. Coiley and Multi took a glance at him, and noticed he seemed to be deep in thought. They could practically hear the wheels turning in his head.

"Maybe you can help us with something," he said. "What do you know about a creep named Damien Crowe?"

"Plenty," Felicity said. "He's snobbish, self-centered, spoiled, and has an ego the size of a small country."

"Doesn't he have any good qualities?" Multi asked.

"Those _are_ his good qualities!" Felicity shouted.

"If those are his good qualities, I'd hate to see his bad ones," Fluey said. "Okay, here's the deal, your highness. Captain Creep came to our high school's Homecoming dance, and ran off with my girlfriend saying that her mother and his mother made a deal saying when they were old enough, they'd get married."

"I do so detest arranged marriages," Felicity grumbled. "I'm so thankful my parents never forced that outdated rule on me."

"Do you think you can help us come up with a plan to rescue her?" Fluey asked. "Because when we came out here, all I was planning to do was go in there and punch his lights out, but I'm beginning to think we're going to have to try something a little different."

"Yes, Damien Crowe is a tough customer," Felicity nodded. "Not as tough as that mother of his, but still very powerful. But don't worry. I have an idea that just might work."

The foursome (well, fivesome, including Skittles) huddled as Felicity told the Impossibles about her idea.


	6. El Liquido Verde

Danalleah sighed, and looked down at the bouquet of white roses she was carrying. The whole scene was like the fairy tale wedding she had dreamed of. She was wearing a long white, sleeveless gown, which had a pink satin rose at the neck, and pink satin roses along the hem. She also had a crown of matching roses in her hair, attached to a veil, a string of pearls around her neck, and a gold bracelet on her wrist. White roses decorated the hall. There was only one thing keeping this from being the wedding of Danalleah's dreams.

The identity of the groom.

The wedding was about to begin, but Danalleah was definitely not looking forward to it. The mere thought of marrying this creep made her sick to her stomach. But she knew she didn't have any choice. More than anything, she wanted to transform into a bat and fly out of there that minute, but that bracelet on her wrist prevented her from doing it. And what was worse, Damien had locked it on her wrist, and only he would be able to take it off. And Danalleah figured he wouldn't take it off, even after she was married to him.

Once Danalleah heard the organ playing the familiar wedding march, she began walking down the aisle. The only thing she could hope for now was they'd get the service over with.

"Friends, witches, warlocks, and assorted creeps," the officiant said. "Lend me your ears!"

In response, several of those said "assorted creeps" pulled off their ears and threw them up to the altar.

"Ew," Danalleah muttered under her breath.

"We are gathered here to join this witch and this warlock in the unionization of their powers, and stuff like that there," the officiant said. "If any man, woman, or thing thinks that these two should not be unionized, let him, her, or it speak now, or forever hold your . . . ."

But before the officiant could finish his sentence, something crashed through one of the large stained glass windows. It was a young man wearing all black, which included a mask and cape. He stood on the window ledge for several moments so everyone in the congregation could get a good look at him.

"Take a good look, creeps," he said. "This is the last you'll be seeing of El Liquido Verde!"

"El _who_?!" Madam Crowe asked, giving this young upstart a weird look. "Who is this impertinent person?"

"I don't know, but it looks like he's been watching too many _Zorro_ reruns!" Damien commented.

Without so much as another word, El Liquido Verde leaped from the window sill to the chandelier, and swung down to the altar, landing directly in front of Damien.

"How _dare_ you crash my wedding!" Damien shouted. "I have a good mind to . . . . ."

"Ole!" El Liquido Verde shouted, giving Damien a good old fashioned belt in the gut as hard as he could. Damien crouched over in pain. The minute he was down, El Liquido Verde gave him a hard left cross right in his nose.

KAPOW!

That blow sent Damien crashing to the floor, completely dazed. El Liquido Verde then ran to the curtains on the opposite side of the room, climbed up to the window sill there, took out a rope, lassoed the chandelier, and swung down again.

"Ole!" he shouted, as he swept Danalleah up in the middle of his swing, and carried her up to the window he had burst into.

Once they landed, El Liquido Verde lifted Danalleah into his arms, and turned to the congregation.

"Now, as they say where I come from," he said. "So long, suckers! El Liquido Verde, away!"

And with that, this Zorro-Wanna-Be left just as abruptly as he came. Everyone just stood there in shock, not knowing what to think. Damien was not amused.

"Just who does that upstart think he is?!" he shouted. "Once I find out who he is, I'll . . . ."

"Save it, Damien," Crawforde said. "They're probably long gone by now."

"I won't have it," Damien said. "I simply will _not_ have it! Mother, I demand you _do_ something about it!"

"And just what do you expect her to do?" Crawforde asked. "We don't know who that person was, or where he's going!"

"A promise is a promise, Mother!" Damien shouted. "Danalleah Critch was promised to me!"

"Yes, that's true," Madam Crowe said. "And, as you and Damien both know, Crawforde, I always keep my promises, and I absolutely can not abide it when anyone goes back on their word. After all, she agreed to marry Damien. I'll take care of this little . . . . setback."

"How are you going to do that?" Crawforde asked.

"I have my ways," Madam Crowe said. And with that, she left the hall without another word.

Meanwhile, El Liquido Verde was running through the dense forest just outside of Crowe Castle. Danalleah was pounding on his shoulder with her fists, and pushing against him, trying to get away from him.

"Let go of me, you creep!" she yelled.

"I will, eventually," El Liquido Verde said. "But not right now. So just relax. Everything's gonna be fine."

"I don't know who you are, but I'll bet anything you're just as awful as Damien Crowe! And that being said, then I don't want anything to do with either of you!"

Danalleah then bopped El Liquido Verde in the head with her fist as hard as she could. This stunned him, and he dropped Danalleah. Almost immediately, she tackled him. He banged the back of his head against the ground. Luckily for him, he wasn't knocked out.

"Hey, whoa, wait a minute!" El Liquido Verde shouted. "Hold it, hold it! Stop it a sec!"

Danalleah didn't respond. She just began pounding on his chest, tearing at his hair, and scratching at his face, As she was scratching, she managed to grab El Liquido Verde's mask, and she yanked it off his face. Then she gasped when she saw who the unmasked bandit really was.

"Oh my gosh!" she shouted. "Fluey!"

"Who were you expecting? Errol Flynn?" Fluey asked, sitting up, and rubbing the back of his head. "Boy, you really cleaned my clock there, Dani!"

"I'm _so_ sorry!" Danalleah shouted, wrapping her arms around the dark-haired Impossible. "I swear, I had no idea it was you!"

"Well, then the disguise worked perfectly. If you couldn't recognize me, then neither will Captain Creep. He's probably convinced I'm still that ugly old hag's prisoner, so he won't suspect a thing! Come on! Let's split!"

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to another castle for right now. Let's go."

The two of them ran off down the path. However, they were unaware that they were being watched. Madam Crowe was spying on them through her crystal ball in her tower. And it was quite clear she was not very happy about this.

"Obviously, those Impossibles are trickier than I had anticipated," she said. "Well, we will see just who has the last laugh, now, won't we?"

Madam Crowe waved her hands over her crystal ball, and magically changed the path Fluey and Danalleah were on, only the two of them weren't aware of the change.

"Is it far to this other castle from here?" Danalleah asked.

"Don't worry about it," Fluey said. "All we have to do is stay on this path. Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

Danalleah just nodded, and gripped Fluey's hand a little tighter. The two of them continued, but the forest just seemed to be getting darker, and a lot creepier.

"I don't like the looks of this," Fluey said.

"I thought you said all we had to do was stay on the path," Danalleah said.

"We must've taken a wrong turn somewhere. Happens all the time to Bugs Bunny. Now, I guess the sixty-four million dollar question is how do we find our way out of here?"

After giving it some thought, Fluey and Danalleah decided to keep walking through the dark and spooky forest. Fluey wished he had a flashlight or something. It was getting hard to see where they were going. And he was worrying about running into something he wouldn't want to meet in a dark alley in this forest. He and Danalleah constantly heard crows, ravens, and owls calling, and it only made them more nervous.

"I really don't like the looks of this place," Fluey said.

"Maybe we should turn around and go the other way," Danalleah suggested.

"Good idea."

Fluey and Danalleah turned and were about to head in the opposite direction, when they heard a strange growling noise, but they couldn't tell where it was coming from. Suddenly, before anything else could happen, three large, hideous monsters appeared from out of nowhere. Two of them grabbed Fluey by the arms and held him while the third grabbed Danalleah, and was about to take off with her.

"Oh no you don't!" Fluey shouted, managing to wrench one arm free, and he punched one of the monsters right in the face, and stomped on the other's foot as hard as he possibly could. Then, he grabbed the third by the wings, and managed to pull him down to the ground, knocking the wind out of him. Fluey grabbed Danalleah's hand, and ran off with her.

"Let's get outta here!" he shouted.

The two of them ran as fast as they could, and ended up running into a small army of what looked like large turtles with long necks, red eyes, and horns growing out of the tops of their heads, and sharp spines coming out of the backs of their shells. Danalleah let out a petrified shriek, and latched onto Fluey for all it was worth. These monster turtles began moaning and snapping at them.

"Snapping snapdragons!" Fluey shouted, taking a couple of steps back.

"How do we get past them?" Danalleah asked.

"Give me a minute to think."

Unfortunately, they didn't have a minute. The three monsters they had encountered moments before were coming up behind them and fast. Fluey suddenly grabbed a large stick, and began whacking at the monster turtles. With each blow, they retreated. Fluey and Danalleah managed to make it out of the path of that army. However, the three monsters were closing in fast.

"What do we do?" Danalleah asked.

"I'll take care of the welcoming committee," Fluey said. "You just run!"

"But I can't leave you alone!"

"I'll be fine. You just get out of this forest as fast as you possibly can. I'll meet up with you later."

"But . . . ."

"Just do it, Dani! You've got to get out of this haunted forest and now!"

Without so much as another word, Danalleah began running, hoping Fluey would be able to handle those monsters without his powers.

Fluey poised his stick like a baseball bat, and the three monsters came into view. Fluey swung, and connected right with the first one's head. The monster stumbled backwards, and knocked into the other two. All three of them fell to the ground, in a tangle of each other's arms and legs. It was like a game of Twister gone wrong. Fluey then took off running in the opposite direction. He wasn't taking any chances with them. As he ran, he came across a group of trees, covered in snakes.

"Oh brother, why does it always have to be snakes?" he groaned.

Unfortunately, Fluey had to go through them. It was the only way to go. He only hoped the path led to an exit or something. It wasn't easy running down this particular path, especially with the snakes striking at him mercilessly. Fluey took a couple of scratches to his ankles, thanks to these slithering serpents, but they were mostly tearing at his clothes. He finally made it out of the snake's nest, thankfully, in one piece. But he knew he still had quite a way to go before he made it back to Queen Felicity's castle. He just hoped Danalleah would be able to find it!

Fluey continued on his way, when suddenly, he tripped, and landed flat on his stomach. A small vine had wound itself around his ankle, and pulled him down. Once he was down, several more vines began growing from out of the ground, and began winding themselves around Fluey.

"Hey!" he shouted, trying to pull free. "What's going on?!"

The only answer Fluey got was the sound of a woman laughing evilly. The vines suddenly grew thorns, and Fluey could feel them pierce his skin. He let out a painful shriek, and collapsed as the vines let go of him, and slithered back down into the ground. Fluey moaned, and managed to pull himself up, but it took quite an effort. He felt like a human pin cushion.

"Oohhhh!" he moaned, as he steadied himself against a tree. "Whoever said love hurts wasn't kidding!"

Fluey staggered forward. He had to keep moving. Unfortunately, fate had something else in store for him. He heard the evil laugher once more, and a figure came rushing for him, like a bat out of you-know-where. Fluey stopped and looked up, trying to figure out what it was. He couldn't tell. It was moving too fast. And he smacked right into him. Fluey stumbled backwards, and ended up plunging right into a river. He ended up banging the back of his head against a rock, and was then swept downstream in the rushing current.

Meanwhile, Danalleah was having her own trials in the forest. She wished she hadn't left Fluey. She didn't know where to go. She wished there was a road sign or something to tell her where she was, or where she was going. As she walked down the path, she suddenly heard odd moaning and groaning sounds all around her. She looked up, and saw the trees reaching out, grabbing at her. Danalleah let out a terrified shriek, and ran off. She heard several more shrieks as an army of bats came swooping down at her.

"Fluey!" she yelled. "Fluey, where are you?!"

These trees were relentless. They grabbed at Danalleah, but most of the time, their branches just managed to grab parts of her dress, which tore as she ran by. The bats swooped at her, and one managed to get tangled in her veil. Not stopping, Danalleah managed to take the veil off, and just let it fall to the ground. Finally, she made it away from the bats and the evil trees, but she wasn't out of trouble yet. As she was running, she tripped on a small rock, and ended up landing in a small pond of sorts. Danalleah picked herself up, thankful that the water wasn't very deep, just a bit muddy. She kept going, even though it was a bit difficult. But she managed to do it.

Danalleah stopped, and sat down for a moment to catch her breath. She was tired, her hair was disheveled, and her dress was torn and stained with mud. She knew she looked a mess, but she didn't care about that. She was completely lost now. There were no signs to tell her where she was, and she didn't even know what to look for to find Fluey! And it didn't look like there was anyone around who would help her.

As she sat there, wondering what she could do, a fierce blasted through the forest, and suddenly, Madam Crowe appeared. Danalleah gasped, got to her feet, and began backing away, nervously.

"Hello again, my dear," Madam Crowe said. "So glad to see you."

"Oh, please, please!" Danalleah begged. "Please don't take me back to your castle!"

"Of course not. I have something else in store for you!"

Madam Crowe then grabbed Danalleah, cackled madly, and swooped into the air, moving at a speed faster than even Impossi-Pup could go! She stopped at a cave atop of a high, and very steep mountain, and practically dropped the teen witch onto the floor.

"This will do quite nicely," she said.

"How long are you going to keep me here?" Danalleah asked.

"Until you decide to marry my son! A promise is a promise, you know! You should learn to keep your promises, and honor your agreements! After all, you _did_ agree to marry Damien!"

"Promise or no promise, I won't do it! I'll never marry your horrible son! Fluey and his friends will save me."

"Oh will they now? Heh. I'd sure like to see them try! You might be interested to know that this mountain is in such a remote location, not even Damien, my husband, nor anyone else in my union knows of it's location. And if none of them can find it, what makes you so sure your drippy little boyfriend will? The choice is yours, my dear. Either you marry my son, or you can prepare to stay in this cave forever!"

Madam Crowe cackled madly, and flew away. Danalleah took a deep breath, and slowly went to the cave's entrance. Maybe, if she was lucky, there would be a pathway down. But she lost her balance, and stumbled forward, landing on a couple of loose rocks in front of the cave entrance. She quickly jerked herself back into the cave when the rocks fell down the side of the mountain. Danalleah screamed when she saw it hurdling down the side of the mountain, and disappeared. It looked like the only way down was quite a long one. There was no way Danalleah could climb it herself, and with that stupid, magical bracelet locked on her wrist, she wouldn't be able to turn herself into a bat and fly out of there, either. She was trapped. When she realized this, she buried her face in her hands, and began sobbing.


	7. Fever

The river's current carried Fluey downstream, until he washed up on shore like a piece of driftwood. He groaned and coughed up some water. Then he got to his feet, and began walking, slowly. He was a wreck. He was completely drenched, cold, tired, bruised, battered, bleeding, and everything ached. He only hoped Danalleah was all right.

Fluey continued on, struggling to stay conscious, but it wasn't working. He knew he would never make it to Queen Felicity's castle. Finally, he collapsed.

Fluey woke up some time later, in the spot where he had collapsed. He wasn't surprised. He had a feeling it would take Coiley, Multi, and Skittles awhile before they managed to find him. He managed to stand up, and he began walking around again. But somehow, something seemed different. He couldn't quite place it. Maybe it had to do with a fog that was rolling in. He didn't know, but he decided not to dwell on it. He just continued heading for Queen Felicity's castle.

"Fluey!" a voice called out. Fluey stopped in his tracks and looked around.

"Dani?" he asked. "Dani, is that you?"

Fluey headed in the direction he heard Danalleah's voice, until he came to a clearing, and there he saw the biggest mountain he had ever seen in his entire life.

"Holy Mesopotamia!" he shotued, staring at it. "How in the world am I supposed to . . . ."

Suddenly, Fluey heard a loud screech, and turned around. Right behind him was a large dragon, with black smoke curling out of his nostrils.

"Uh oh . . . ." Fluey said, and he began backing away, nervously, _really_ wishing he had his powers about now.

The dragon let out a fierce howl, and shot a wall of flame all around Fluey, and it started to close in on him. There was no way to escape. The dragon let out another howl, and shot a gigantic fireball out of his mouth. It was just about to collide with Fluey when suddenly . . . . .

"ACK!" Fluey shouted, awakening from what as apparently a dream, breathing heavily, and sweating profusely. For a split second, he was sure where he was, or what had happened. He looked around the room, and slowly began familiarizing himself with his surroundings.

It was obvious he was in some kind of bedroom. But where? Could what had just happened in the forest been a dream? He didn't think so, because he still had the scratches on his ankles from the snakes, and the small puncture wounds all over his body from the thorny vines. Plus, his head hurt, and he felt nauseated. As he was wondering what in the world had happened, the door to the room opened, and Coiley, Multi, Skittles, and Queen Felicity walked in. Skittles immediately jumped onto the bed and began whimpering.

"Good, you're awake," Felicity said. "We've been terribly worried since we found you."

"What?" Fluey asked, highly confused.

"Yeah, when you and Danalleah didn't come back, Fluey, we went looking for you," Multi said. "Skittles finally found you passed out near a river bank, and you've been sleeping for the past four hours."

Fluey didn't respond. He started to get up, but he began to feel dizzy, and the room started spinning. Felicity grabbed him, and gently laid him back down in bed.

"You should rest now," she said to him. "Rest is important if you want a full recovery."

"But . . . . but Danalleah . . . ." Fluey began. He could barely keep his eyes open. "She's still out in that forest . . . . . might be in trouble . . . . . got to go find her . . . . ."

Fluey trailed off, as sleep overtook him. Skittles whimpered nervously, and cuddled up next to her dark-haired friend.

"I really hope he's okay," Multi said.

"He should be," Felicity said. "We'll just have to keep an eye on him, that's all."

Multi agreed, but he wasn't so sure. He knew Skittles was probably going to stay up with Fluey all night, so that reassured him, a little.

Skittles drifted off to sleep herself sometime during the night. Standing watch was a boring task, and the little pup kept nodding off until she decided to catch forty winks. She suddenly woke up when she heard Fluey moaning.

"Dani . . . . ." he muttered under his breath. Skittles whimpered, and nudged him with her nose. Fluey didn't respond. He just moaned.

Skittles began barking, and she dashed out of the room, down the hall, and into another bedroom where Multi and Coiley were sleeping. She started barking her head off, tugging on Multi's sleeve, until he woke up.

"What's the matter, girl?" he asked, sitting up. Skittles just whimpered. Multi figured something was wrong, so he got up. Skittles didn't normally bark hysterically like this when she wanted to go out. Especially not in the middle of the night. Her frantic barking woke Coiley as well, and he followed Multi and his pup down the hallway. Skittles led them to Fluey's room, and right away, Multi and Coiley saw the problem.

"Is he all right?" Coiley asked.

"I don't know," Multi said, grabbing Fluey's shoulder. "Fluey! Fluey, wake up!"

Fluey moaned again, but that was about all. Multi and Coiley glanced at each other. They had no idea what in the world was going on through Fluey's mind right now, but they figured it wasn't good.

Actually, Fluey was experiencing a pretty intense dream. He was walking through a dark forest, a bit aimlessly. He stopped when he approached a mountain, a lot like in the dream he had before.

"Fluey!" he heard someone call to him. "Fluey, please help me!"

"Danalleah?" Fluey asked. "Dani, is that you?"

"Yes, Fluey, it's me," Danalleah's voice said, but Fluey couldn't see her.

"Where are you?" he asked.

But before Danalleah could answer him, the ground began shaking, and it split into a canyon, separating Fluey from the mountain. Fluey backed up for a moment, and thought about the situation. He had to figure out how to get across. Maybe if he got a running start, he'd be able to jump the canyon. If he had his powers, it would be easier, but he didn't, so he had to rely on other means. He backed up as far as he could, and immediately began running as fast as he could, in order to clear the canyon. Unfortunately, his calculations must have been off, because he missed the other side of the canyon completely, and fell directly into the gorge.

That was when Fluey woke up, right before he smashed into the bottom of the gorge. His eyes were wide in terror, and he was dripping with sweat.

"Some nightmare, huh, Fluey?" Coiley said.

"Nightmare?" Fluey repeated. Then he groaned. His head was spinning in confusion. He wasn't sure what was going on anymore.

"Fluey, are you all right?" Multi asked.

"No," Fluey replied. Then he moaned.

"What's going on in here?" Felicity asked, as she walked into the room. "I heard your dog barking, so I decided to see what was wrong."

"It's Fluey," Multi said. "Look at him. He doesn't look very well."

Felicity walked over to Fluey, and placed her hand on his forehead. Then she sighed and turned to Coiley and Multi.

"I was afraid of this," she said. "It feels like he's running a fever."

"How bad is it?" Coiley asked.

"It's hard to tell now," Felicity said. "But we must get it down immediately."

Felicity then left the room, and returned with a bowl of cold water and a washcloth. She put the washcloth in the bowl, wrung it out, and pressed it against Fluey's forehead.

"He kind of came down with this suddenly," Coiley commented.

"Well, considering the state he was in when you found him, I'm not surprised he's taken ill," Felicity said.

Multi and Coiley had to agree with that logic. Fluey merely moaned, and lapsed into a deep sleep. It was about all he could do.

However, the foursome (or fivesome, including Skittles) didn't realize it then, but they were being watched by Madam Crowe through her crystal ball. She smirked, and cackled. Damien was in the room with her, watching as well.

"I see my little spell on the boy is coming together quite nicely," Madam Crowe said. "My magic thorns never fail."

"You sure this will keep him out of my hair, Mother?" Damien said.

"Don't worry about a thing, Damien," Madam Crowe said. "He'll be too weak to do anything, and his friends will be too busy trying to break that magically induced fever!"

"And what about my bride-to-be? Where do you have her?"

"My secret mountain cave. The one I won't tell you where it is. She's still being stubborn. I'm keeping her there until she decides to marry you. If she keeps on refusing, then she'll be a prisoner there for eternity."

"I don't understand her, Mother, I really don't. She should be _thrilled_ to marry me! Any witch would kill to be in her position! I mean, I _am_ perfection, after all!"

Damien glanced into a mirror, and smiled at himself, basking in his own reflection.

Back at Felicity's palace, Fluey was moaning, and thrashing his head from side to side. Multi and Coiley were doing their best to calm him down, but it was as if Fluey couldn't even hear them.

"Dani . . . ." Fluey kept moaning. "Dani . . . . ."

He was having another dream. This time, he was climbing up the side of a steep mountain.

"Danalleah!" he called out as he climbed. "Dani! Dani, where are you?"

Suddenly, a bright light appeared before him. When it subsided, there was Danalleah floating in front of him, but yet, she didn't look quite like herself. She was pale, and she looked a bit transparent.

"Danalleah?" Fluey asked, uncertainly. "Is that you?"

"I don't have too much time, Fluey," Danalleah said. "Please, you have to help me."

"But I don't understand. What do you mean you don't have too much time?"

"Please hurry, Fluey. I don't know if I'll be able to send another message."

"Message? What are you talking about?"

"I don't have any time to explain, Fluey. I'm being held in a cave on top of a mountain. Please hurry. I don't know if I have enough strength left to send another dream projection."

"Dream projection? What are you talking about?"

Before Danalleah could answer, she began fading out. Fluey reached out to grab her hand, but his hand went right through hers.

"Please hurry, Fluey," she said.

"No, Dani, wait!" Fluey yelled, as Danalleah began moving backwards, away from him. Fluey ran after her, but he felt as if he were getting farther and farther away.

"Dani, please, don't fade out on me now!" he yelled, reaching for her. "Don't leave! Dani! Dani!"

Fluey continued yelling Danalleah's name, even after she disappeared completely. But as soon as she did, Fluey was brought back into consciousness. Multi and Coiley were standing over him.

"That must've been some bad dream," Coiley said.

"But . . . . but it couldn't have been . . . ." Fluey said. "It was so real . . . . fellas, I don't know how, but I'm _sure_ Danalleah's contacting me through my dreams! I keep seeing the same mountain, and I keep hearing her voice . . . . she says she's being held on a mountain somewhere . . . . she's trying to reach me, I know it!"

"Calm down a minute, Fluey," Multi said. "It was just a nightmare. Sometimes, when people come down with high fevers, they sometimes have weird dreams."

"But Multi, Danalleah's in trouble!" Fluey protested. "I have to rescue her! She's contacting me, I know she is! I know it, I know it!"

"You think he might be delirious?" Coiley asked.

"I don't know," Multi said, pressing another cold washcloth against Fluey's forehead. "You don't think she _is _contacting him through his dreams, do you?"

"It's not possible," Coiley replied, shaking his head. "You can't contact someone through their dreams."

Multi nodded, figuring Coiley had a good point. Fluey sighed, frustratedly. He knew his friends didn't believe him. But he knew Danalleah was trying to reach him. He knew he had to rescue her, but how?


	8. Plan One Failure

It had been a long night. Multi and Coiley were certain Fluey was just hallucinating. He kept on thrashing, moaning, and even talking in his sleep. No matter what they did, they couldn't get his fever down.

"Danalleah . . . . ." he moaned. "Please . . . . . Dani, where are you?"

"Oh, the poor boy," Felicity sighed, wiping some of the sweat off Fluey's forehead.

"He's hallucinating," Coiley said. "I gotta tell ya, your majesty, this fever hit him _hard_!"

Coiley didn't know the half of it. Fluey was indeed dreaming again. Again, he was climbing up the side of the same mountain he had been seeing in his dreams. Finally, he made it to the cave, and saw Danalleah standing there.

"Dani!" he shouted. He ran to her as fast as he could, but the minute he tried to touch her, she disappeared. Fluey stood there, stunned. He heard evil laughter echo all around him, as several vines began swarming him, much like the vines that had attacked him in the forest. Only these were growing thorns faster, and they were longer, and a heck of a lot sharper.

"You'll never save her!" a voice echoed around him. He didn't recognize it. The vines suddenly wrapped themselves around his wrists and ankles, and the largest one came coming at him, ready to pierce him right through the . . . . . .

"Fluey, wake up!"

Fluey shot to attention almost immediately. He looked at Multi, Coiley, Skittles, and Felicity, all staring at him.

"Another dream?" Coiley asked.

"This time, I'm sure it was a nightmare," Fluey sighed. "Maybe you guys are right . . . . maybe I _am_ just hallucinating. I'm just so worried about Danalleah. I have to know where she is, and if she's all right. I know she's in trouble, and I have to find her!"

"Not in your condition, young man," Felicity said. "You're not going anywhere until that fever breaks."

Fluey sighed. He didn't want to argue, and he knew Felicity had a very good point. If Danalleah was being held prisoner on a mountain top, like she had told him in one of his previous dreams, he'd never be able to climb it in the condition he was in. Fluey moaned, and started to lie back down, but stopped when he saw a light shining in front of him. The light slowly morphed into Danalleah, though she looked more like a ghost.

"Fluey, please . . . . ." she started.

"Dani, are you all right?" Fluey asked, jumping out of bed, and running to his girlfriend. "What happened?"

"I don't have much time," Danalleah said. "I have to leave soon."

"Leave? You can't leave! You just got here!"

"No, I'm on Madam Crowe's mountain."

"But . . . . but how can that be possible? You're standing here in front of me!"

"No, it's not really me you're seeing. It's a dream projection. Only . . . . only this time, you're not dreaming. This is a result of the rest of my magic. That's how I was able to contact you, through dream projection. But this is the last time I'll be able to contact you. I just came to say goodbye."

"Goodbye? What do mean goodbye?"

"I don't have any strength left. Using my magic for big things like this takes a lot of energy out of me. And since I'm using the last of my powers to see you, I'm also using the last of my strength."

"Where is this mountain?"

"I can't tell you how to find it, because I don't know where it is myself. Madam Crowe is holding me here until I decide to marry Damien."

"I'll find it, Dani. Just hang on. I'll find it if it's the last thing I do!"

"Goodbye, Fluey."

"Dani, no! Don't leave! Please, Dani, please, try to hold on a little longer! I'll find you! I promise, I'll find you!"

Fluey wrapped his arms around the ghostly vision, and she faded away. Fluey stood there, in shock. Then he sat down on the end of the bed, and held his head in his hands.

"I can't let this happen," he said. "I just _can't_ let this happen! I _won't_ let it happen! I'm not gonna lose her again!"

"Fluey . . . . ." Coiley said.

"Don't say it!" Fluey yelled, bolting to his feet. "Don't say I'm hallucinating! Don't you _dare_ say I'm only dreaming! Danalleah's in _major_ trouble! I _have_ to find her now! And if you're gonna say I'm only dreaming Calvin Collins, so help me . . . ."

"I wasn't going to say it, Fluey," Coiley said. "Because . . . . we saw her, too."

"What?" Fluey asked.

"Plain as day, Fluey," Multi said. "We saw her, and we heard every word she said. But she didn't seem to see the rest of us. Only you. We're sorry we didn't believe you before."

"We have to find her," Fluey said. "But how?"

"I can't help you," Felicity said, with a sigh. "I'm sorry, boys. I know about Madam Crowe's mountain, but nobody but she knows where it is."

"Then we'll just have to find it ourselves," Fluey said.

"In your condition?" Felicity asked.

"Look, I don't care if I'm feeling like death warmed over!" Fluey shouted. "I _have_ to save Dani!"

"You don't usually find them this dedicated," Multi pointed out.

"I can't allow you to go out there," Felicity said. "You're much too ill."

"She's right, Fluey," Coiley said.

"Who's side are you on?!" Fluey yelled.

"Seriously, Fluey," Multi said. "You've got to admit it. You can barely stand up straight."

"I'm feeling perfectly fine, thank you very much!" Fluey shouted, but truthfully, he was starting to feel dizzy again. "I can handle it. Dani needs me, and . . . . ."

Before Fluey could finish his sentence, he fainted. Coiley and Multi caught him before he hit the floor, face first. Then they guided him back to bed.

"No dice, Fluey," Coiley said. "Until that fever breaks, you're staying right where you are."

"But . . . . but Dani . . . ." Fluey said.

"Don't worry about Danalleah, Fluey," Multi reassured his teammate, pressing a cold cloth against his burning forehead. "Coiley, Skittles, and I are going to go get the Impossi-Jet, and we'll find the mountain."

"Yeah, we'll rescue her," Coiley said.

"No . . . . no, I have to go with you!" Fluey protested. He was starting to lose consciousness. "I . . . . I h-have to . . . . I . . . ."

Fluey couldn't hold out. His eyes closed, and he fell into a deep sleep. Skittles whimpered, worriedly.

"I hate to leave him like this," Multi said. "But we don't have much choice, do we, Coiley?"

"No we don't," Coiley sighed. "You and I are going to have to do this without him."

"You'd better hurry, boys," Felicity said, preparing another cold washcloth. "I'll take care of things here."

"Okay," Coiley said. "Let's go, Multi."

"Rally ho!" the two Impossibles shouted, and ran off. Skittles barked and followed them. Once they left, Fluey let out a moan. Felicity gently stroked his hair to calm him.

"They'll be back soon," she said. "And they'll have your friend with them. They'll rescue her, and everything will be fine. I hope."

Coiley, Multi, and Skittles were not going to have an easy time on this rescue mission, which was why they decided to take the Impossi-Jet (which, thank goodness, wasn't parked _too_ far away from Felicity's castle). They figured they might be able to trace Danalleah easier through the air. And, they still had her hair clip, so Skittles could get her scent.

"I have a distinct feeling this isn't going to be easy," Multi said.

"I know what you mean," Coiley said. "But we've got to do it."

Multi agreed, and he put the Impossi-Jet into gear, and they took off, even though they had no idea what they were looking for.

And, unfortunately, as fate would have it, they were being watched by Madam Crowe and Damien through their crystal ball.

"I thought for sure those two wouldn't interfere," Madam Crowe growled.

"You can't let them find that mountain, Mother," Damien said.

"I'm aware of that. I'll take care of this little matter in no time at all."

Damien was about to ask, but then thought better of it. He knew his mother usually did not like to be asked about taking care of things.

Meanwhile, Coiley, Multi, and Skittles were searching all over the place for any kind of mountain.

"You wouldn't think it'd be this hard finding _one_ single mountain," Coiley said.

"Well, it apparently is," Multi sighed. "We may have to go farther out until we find a mountain region."

"Good idea."

Multi was about to put on some speed when suddenly, an enormous, black funnel cloud appeared from what seemed like out of nowhere, and began swirling towards the Impossi-Jet with such speed, it tore up nearly everything in it's path.

"Whirling whiplash!" Coiley shouted. "It's a twister!"

"Yipe!" Skittles yipped, and ducked to the jet's floor.

"Pit it in reverse, Multi!" Coiley shouted again. "Quick!"

"Roger, Coiley!" Multi shouted, and shifted gears.

The jet blasted off backwards, but the tornado was still on them. Multi turned it around, and took off. The tornado kept right on their tails.

"Furious funnels!" Multi shouted. "I think that whirlwind has it in for us!"

"We've got to out fly it!" Coiley shouted.

Multi had the pedal to the metal, but that cyclone was much too fast for even the Impossi-Jet, and it was sucked right into the eye of the storm. Coiley, Multi, Skittles, and the Impossi-Jet were spinning like crazy.

"Now I know what it feels like to be stuck in a spin cycle on the washing machine!" Coiley shouted.

After a thorough spinning, the tornado practically spat out the jet, and it sailed right for the side of a cliff. Multi was unable to regain control of the car.

"Brace yourselves!" he shouted.

Coiley and Multi reinforced their seatbelts, while Skittles dove to the floor, and gripped it with her nails. The car smashed right into the cliffside, and then plummeted to the ground.

CRASH!

"Two crashes in one day," Coiley commented. "That's a new record for us."

"Boy, Mike's gonna kill us when he sees this wreck," Multi said, thinking about how the SSHQ head mechanic, Mike Rogers, reacted the last time they smashed the Impossi-Mobile.

"I knew one of us should've taken auto shop," Coiley sighed. "I wonder where we are now?"

"Back where we started," Multi said, pointing across the woods. "Look."

Coiley looked in the direction Multi was pointing, and sure enough, there was Queen Felicity's pink and purple castle. Skittles began whining.

"Well, nobody said this was going to be easy," Coiley shrugged. "Come on, let's go back inside and check on Fluey. Then maybe we can figure out what to do from there."


	9. Sneaking Out

Coiley, Multi, and Skittles walked back into the palace. Queen Felicity was a bit surprised to see them back so soon.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Madam Crowe must have been watching us," Coiley said. "We'll never get anywhere without her seeing us."

"We might have to face it," Multi sighed. "We'll never win this one. Our car is totaled, and we're stuck without our powers."

"No . . . . ." Fluey moaned, waking up. "We can't just quit! We can't let her get away with this!"

"But how can we beat her?" Coiley asked. "She's watching our every move!"

"I'm not giving up without a fight!" Fluey yelled.

"Fluey, for the millionth time," Multi groaned. "You're in no condition to fight!"

"So what?!" Fluey shouted. "Admit it, Multi! Admit it, if it were Shawn we were talking about, you'd be there in a heartbeat! Fever or no fever!"

"Well, that's true," Multi shrugged. "However, _you'd _be trying to convince _me_ I wasn't well enough to take on a bad guy if _I_ was the one with this fever. Admit it, Fluey."

"Fellas, please . . . ." Fluey begged. "I haven't had a dream projection from her since you guys saw her. I'm really worried about her! I've got to find her! I've just _got_ to!"

"Not until that fever breaks," Felicity said.

"But who _knows_ how long that'll take!" Fluey moaned. "By then, it might be too late!"

"I'm sorry," Felicity sighed, shaking her head. "I know it's frustrating, and I know you want to help your friend, but I'm afraid you're far too ill. And because of this, I can not let you . . . . ."

"You're on her side, aren't you?!" Fluey shouted, suddenly. "You're trying to keep me here so I won't be able to find Danalleah, aren't you?!"

"That's absurd!" Felicity shouted. "I merely want to help you. Believe me, I'm not keeping you here because I'm on that horrible witch's side!"

"Fluey, you've got to calm down," Multi said. "You'll only exhaust yourself and then you'll faint on us again, like you did the last time!"

"I will not!" Fluey shouted, indignantly, but already, he was beginning to feel dizzy again. The others saw this, and decided to take advantage of the moment.

"Okay, Fluey," Coiley said. "Come on. Back to bed."

"No . . . . no, I have to find Dani!" Fluey protested.

"You're just going to exhaust yourself," Multi said. Fluey tried to protest, but it was no use. Multi had been right, so he allowed his teammates to guide him back to bed.

"Fluey, we're going to find a way to rescue Danalleah," Multi said, pressing another cold cloth against his dark-haired friend's forehead. "No matter what happens, we'll get her back."

"You just stay here and rest," Felicity replied.

Fluey merely moaned. It was driving him crazy. He faced a similar problem awhile back, when the Impossibles had to deal with Witch Hazel. The wacky witch had sent a small army of goblins who beat him up but good, and he ended up smashing his ribs, and he had been in a lot of pain. But he still had managed to defeat the witch . . . . albeit, with help from Winsome Witch, and the other two Impossibles. But still . . . . .

Fever or no fever, Fluey couldn't take this laying down. He didn't care. He was determined to rescue Danalleah, or die trying.

(_whoa, bad choice of words there_)

Late that night, when he knew Multi, Coiley, Skittles, and Felicity had gone to bed, Fluey snuck out of the palace. It was pretty easy, considering Felicity didn't have any guards around. Once he was out of the palace, he began walking. Since the car had been wrecked, it was the only alternative. But at least he knew what he was looking for. He knew what Madam Crowe's mountain looked like. He just hoped he could reach Danalleah before it was too late.

Fluey walked on in the dark, hoping the sun would be up soon so he could see where he was going a little easier. His eyes had adjusted, but still, it was difficult to see in the dark. After awhile, he stopped, and leaned against a nearby tree, in order to catch his breath.

"Focus, focus, focus," he told himself. "Fight it, McAlister, fight it! Danalleah needs you. You've got to pull yourself together! You can do this, just _don't_ pass out!"

Fluey began sinking just then, but he was determined not to faint. He _had_ to remain in control, but he felt he was fighting a losing battle. It was weird. Whenever he felt like he was finally starting to recover, he would suddenly start feeling faint again.

"Got to hold out . . . ." he groaned, as he fell to his knees. "I can't . . . . . give up! I've got to . . . . fight this!"

Fluey was fading and fast. He took a deep breath, and tried to stand up, but his legs wouldn't cooperate with him. His eyelids were growing heavier and heavier by the minute.

"Don't pass out!" he yelled at himself. "Don't! Come on, stay awake! I've got to! I've just got to!"

Fluey moaned, and was about to crash to the ground in a faint. The more he fought it, the more it felt like unconsciousness was winning out. It seemed the entire forest was spinning like a centrifuge. Everything was a blur. But Fluey knew he had to fight it.

This was part of Madam Crowe's spell on him. The poison in Fluey's body from the thorns was wreaking havoc with his immune system. The spell grew more powerful whenever he succumbed to one of these fainting spells, and the more powerful the spell grew, the weaker Fluey became.

But, this time, Fluey's determination was going to pay off. No matter what, he knew he had to stay conscious. He couldn't allow himself to fall, especially not now. He knew, since he had snuck out of the safe haven of Felicity's castle, he'd be a sitting duck if he blacked out again. Suddenly, things stopped spinning, slowly. He no longer felt dizzy, and light headed. He didn't exactly feel one hundred percent, either, but at least he hadn't passed out again! He tried standing, and to his surprise, he was able to maintain his balance. He let out a huge sigh of relief, and leaned against the tree again.

"Whew!" he sighed. "Made it!"

But Fluey's relief was short lived. He realized he still had a long way to go, so he continued. He walked on for hours, looking around for the mountain from those dream projections of Danalleah. It soon became dawn, and Fluey still couldn't find that mountain. He was starting to feel a little tired, too, though it was nowhere nearly as bad as he felt when he was suffering from those fainting spells. He just needed a break. As he sat there, he heard something rustling behind him. Remembering what happened the _last_ time, he heard strange rustling in a forest, he was determined to stay on his guard. Slowly, he walked toward the source of the rustling, and something jumped out at him. It was a gargoyle. The same gargoyle that took him to Felicity's castle when that ugly old hag was running things over there. Fluey nervously took a couple of steps back. Slowly, he reached toward the ground, and picked up a large stick, just as the gargoyle howled, and grabbed his arm. Immediately, Fluey whacked it in the head with the stick. The gargoyle let go, and Fluey took off running as fast as he could.

The gargoyle took to the air, and gave chase. He began a dive, and Fluey hit the dirt as fast as he could. Luckily, the gargoyle missed him.

"Sheesh!" he shouted, as he leaned up. "These Crowes just don't quit!"

The gargoyle let out a howl, and came back around. Fluey swung his stick at it as if it were a baseball bat. The gargoyle ducked, and tried to make another grab for Fluey. The dark-haired Impossible then made another swipe at the gargoyle, and he managed to whack him in the head a couple of times. The gargoyle let out a screech, and crashed to the ground. Without wasting any time, Fluey ran off, but the gargoyle recovered quickly and followed chased after him, right to the edge of a cliff.

"Crashin' cliffhangers!" he shouted. "I'm really up a creek without a paddle now!"

The gargoyle was closing in fast. He landed a couple of feet away, and slowly began approaching Fluey. Fluey gripped his stick, and swing as hard as he could, three times, whacking the gargoyle in the head three times. The big monster fell to the ground unconscious. Immediately, Fluey ran as far away from the beast as fast as he could. Then he stopped to catch his breath.

"Whoa boy," he said, breathlessly. "That was _too_ close! I hope I can find that mountain soon!"

After Fluey managed to catch his breath, he continued his search, only hoping it wasn't too late.


	10. Surprise Ally

One good thing happened to come out of that brief chase with the gargoyle. Shortly after his fight with it, Fluey came across the mountain from Danalleah's dream projections. And it was even bigger than he had anticipated.

"Holy moly . . . ." he said, looking up at it. "Well . . . . here goes nothing."

Fluey took a deep breath, and began climbing. He usually enjoyed mountain climbing. But he preferred it with Multi and Coiley. And the three of them had never tackled anything this steep before. But if this was the mountain from Danalleah's projections, then this was the mountain he was going to climb. Luckily, there was a narrow path going up, but it was so narrow, Fluey had to press his back against the side of the mountain, and go up sideways. It was slow going, but there was no other way.

"I hope I don't have another fainting spell, especially on my way up here!" he shouted.

Fluey closed his eyes, paused for a moment, and took a deep breath. He had to keep moving.

"Just don't look down," he told himself. He kept his eyes skyward as he inched his way up the mountain. He figured going slowly was better than trying to go too fast. The ground was a bit unsteady. Fluey wished the heels on his boots were slightly lower than what they were.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Fluey made it to the top of the mountain, and slowly made his way toward the cave entrance.

"Danalleah!" he called. The only thing he could hear was water dripping, and his own echo. But he wasn't going to give up. As he was searching, he heard a small moan coming from further into the cave, Slowly, he crept inside, just in case. Finally, he was able to make out a figure laying among a group of rocks.

"Danalleah!" he shouted, running to her. He knelt beside the teen witch, took her in his arms, and raised her into an upright position.

"Dani, Dani, wake up, it's me," he said, shaking her gently. "Dani, it's me, Fluey."

"Fluey?" Danalleah repeated, weakly. Her eyes slowly opened about halfway, but her vision was a bit blurry. It cleared after a few moments, and she smiled once she saw Fluey.

"You . . . . you came," she said.

"'Course I came!" Fluey shouted. "You didn't think I'd let them get away with this, did you?"

"But you shouldn't have risked it," Danalleah said.

"Hey, I don't care what the risks are. Come on, we'd better get off this mountain!"

"I can't, Fluey. I don't have any strength left. I used it all to send you those dream projections. I'll never make it."

"I'll help you. I'm going to get you out of here."

Danalleah didn't say anything. Her eyes closed, and she fell into a deep sleep.

"Oh, boy," Fluey said, lifting her off the ground as he stood up. "We've got to get you off this mountain and somewhere safe, and fast!"

Fluey carried Danalleah out of the cave, trying to figure out just exactly how he was going to get down without getting killed. He had his wrist communicator, but that wouldn't do him any good. There'd be no way for Multi and Coiley to get up the mountain without their powers, _or_ the Impossi-Mobile in the hurry that he was in. He also knew Danalleah could fly a broom, but she wouldn't have been able to get even two inches off the ground in the condition she was in. The ledge Fluey had used to come up was iffy. He probably could make it back down that way, but he didn't want to risk it.

As Fluey was contemplating the dilemma, a figure came flying in. Fluey groaned. It was that darn old gargoyle again.

"Obviously, I didn't give you enough of a thrashing," he said, backing into the cave for the moment. He put Danalleah on the ground gently, and picked up a rock about the size of a baseball.

"Let me tell you something, buster," he said, slowly making his way out of the cave, so Danalleah wouldn't be caught in the line of fire. "You're messing with the wrong guy!"

Fluey hurled the rock, but the gargoyle dodged it, and flew forward. Fluey picked up more rocks and tossed them one at a time. The gargoyle growled, and lunged. He grabbed Fluey by the arms, lifted him off the ground, slammed him into the wall of the cave, and dropped him. Fluey groaned, completely dazed. But he got up immediately when he saw the ugly creature heading for Danalleah, who was still sleeping soundly.

"Get away from her, you monster!" he yelled, grabbing the gargoyle by his wings.

The gargoyle howled, reached around, and grabbed Fluey by his shirt collar. Then, the gargoyle threw the teenager to the ground. Fluey had the wind knocked out of him, and couldn't get up.

"Okay . . . ." he said, breathlessly. "You may have the upper hand now . . . . so let's make a deal. You do what you want with me, but don't you _dare_ touch Danalleah!"

The gargoyle didn't say anything. He just began to scribble something in the dirt with his claw. When he was done, he walked over to Fluey, pulled him to his feet, and dragged him over to what he had been scribbling. In the dirt was a series of pictures. The first one showed three figures on a mountain. One figure was a boy, another was a girl, and the third had wings. The second picture showed the winged figure flying, with the boy and girl riding on his back. The third picture showed a castle and standing in front of it were three more figures. One was female, one was short and chubby, and the third was drawn with a mop-top haircut that covered his eyes. Fluey looked at the pictures for several minutes before it finally sunk in.

"Wait a minute here," he said. "Let me see if I got this straight. You want to _help_ us?!"

The gargoyle nodded. Fluey wasn't sure he believed it, especially not after his first encounter with this monster.

"If you want to help us," he said, "then why did you attack me and my friends and then take me to that old witch earlier?"

The gargoyle did some more scribbling. Fluey looked at it. In this one, a witch was pointing a scepter at a gargoyle, and some kind of squiggles were coming out of the scepter and surrounded the gargoyle. Next to that were three letters: "R. I. P."

"She would've killed you if you didn't?" Fluey asked. The gargoyle nodded. "And down in the forest just now . . . . you weren't trying to attack me, you knew where the mountain was, and you were trying to help me find it?"

Again, the gargoyle nodded. Fluey stood there for a moment or so. He wasn't sure if he trusted the gargoyle. It could have been a trick. He took a glance over at Danalleah. The gargoyle was the fastest way to get off the mountain, and back to Felicity's castle. He didn't have any other choice. He sighed, and lifted Danalleah into his arms.

"Okay," he said, walking over to the gargoyle. "Seeing as I don't have any choice, I'm going to have to trust you. But let me tell you something, buster. If this turns out to be a trick, I'll rip those wings right off your back!"

The gargoyle respond. He just turned, and crouched down, allowing Fluey to climb on his back. Slowly, the gargoyle took off into the air, and began flying toward Felicity's castle. Fluey gripped the gargoyle's back with one hand, while his other arm was firmly wrapped around Danalleah. He didn't want her falling off, that was for sure! As they flew, Danalleah stirred, and she began to wake up.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"It's okay," Fluey said. "I'm taking you some place where you'll be safe from Captain Creep and his mother."

"What are we flying on?"

"Trust me, Dani, you'd never believe me if I told you."

Danalleah left it at that, and she wrapped her arms around Fluey in order to better brace herself. In what seemed like no time at all, the gargoyle landed right in front of Queen Felicity's pink and purple palace. But the minute Fluey climbed off his back, he flew away.

"Weirdsville, man," he said, as he watched.

"What?" Danalleah asked.

"Nothing, forget it."

Danalleah just nodded, and went back to sleep. She was exhausted. Fluey carried her into the palace, and immediately heard Skittles barking. Skittles saw them, but didn't run for them, like she normally would have. Instead, she started barking louder. Coiley, Multi, and Felicity ran in.

"Oh, thank heavens you're back!" Felicity shouted. "We were all terribly worried!"

"We knew you went out to find Danalleah," Multi said. "But we couldn't follow you because we had no idea what to look for."

"Fluey, what in the world possessed you to go find that mountain by yourself?!" Coiley shouted. "Especially with you being sick as you are . . . ."

"Yeah, I know, I know," Fluey said. "But love makes you do crazy things."

"Very poetic," Coiley said, sarcastically.

"Besides," Fluey continued, "I'm _not_ as sick as I was. I think I'm finally started to get over that stupid fever."

"Yeah, I admit, you _do_ look a lot better," Multi said. "But what about Danalleah?"

"Yeah, is she all right?" Coiley asked the teen witch. "She looks awfully pale."

"She'll be fine after she gets some rest," Fluey said. "She used all her magic sending me dream projections. See, her magic is linked with her strength and energy. And since she used the last of her magic, she also used up her strength and energy."

Felicity then led Fluey into an upstairs room, and he gently placed Danalleah onto the bed. Then he pulled up a chair, and sat down.

"You going to sit there all day?" Multi asked.

"For now," Fluey replied. "We can figure out how to vanquish the villains a little later, can't we? I want to make sure Dani's gonna be all right."

"Sure," Coiley said. "Multi and I can figure this one out ourselves."

"If we need your input, we'll come and get you," Multi said. "All I can say is that we're going to have to figure out something good. We can't do much without our powers."

Fluey nodded, and the others left.

Over at Crowe Castle, Madam Crowe and Damien were watching the scene at Felicity's palace, and they weren't amused.

"Now I know where they got their name," Madam Crowe growled. "They're just impossible! I can't be_lieve_ he was able to overcome my fever spell! Usually, when I fever them, they stayed fevered!"

"Let's face it, Mother," Damien said. "You're losing your touch."

"Oh no, I'm not. They haven't found the secret to destroying my power! And they never will! No one will destroy me! Even if those stupid boys make it out of this alive, they'll know I'm still out there."

"Whatever, Mother. But what about Danalleah?"

"As far as I'm concerned, Fluid Man can have her! Promise or no promise, that girl is more trouble than she's worth!"

And with that, Madam Crowe left. Damien looked into the crystal ball, and glared at his rival.

"Mother might be ready to give up, but I'm not!" he shouted. "I'll have Danalleah Critch as my bride, and there's nothing you'll be able to do about it, Fluid Man!"


	11. Round One

Damien stalked out of the room and went to call some people. He knew quite a many warlock who owed him favors, and it was payback time.

"I'll show him," he said. "I'll get an army together, storm that palace, take care of those Impossibles, retrieve my bride, and Mother will have a new castle for Mother's Day. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Meanwhile, the Impossibles were taking that moment to relax. Well, sort of. Fluey found he couldn't relax. Danalleah had been sleeping for quite awhile, and he was worried.

"How's it going, Fluey?" Multi asked, carrying Skittles into the room.

"I don't know," Fluey sighed. "It just doesn't look like we're getting anywhere."

"It might take longer than we think before Danalleah gets her strength back," Multi said, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder, reassuringly. "You've been sitting here for hours. Why don't you get up and walk around for awhile?"

"No, I don't want to leave Dani."

"You're incredible, Fluey, you know that? I have never seen a guy so hung up on a girl as you."

"You'd do the same for Shawn."

"Maybe so. But then again, Shawn can really kick butt. She's definitely no damsel in distress. If Damien Crowe tried to go after _her_, he'd have given up right there in the gym!"

Fluey had to admit, Multi had a point. Shawn and FG were fighters. Even without super powers, Shawn could handle herself in a fight. Danalleah wasn't much on fighting. She wasn't completely helpless, but she always preferred flight over fight.

"Come on, Fluey," Multi prodded. "I know you don't want to leave her, but we need you. Skittles can say with Danalleah for now. And she'll do a good job of watching over her, won't you, girl?"

Skittles barked, jumped out of Multi's arms, and onto the bed. Then she went into guard dog mode, to show that she wasn't going to allow any creeps near the sleeping girl. Fluey laughed, and got up, petting Skittles.

"All right, all right," he said. "You talked me into it. I think you're right, though, Multi. I need to stretch a bit."

The boys were just about to leave the room when Danalleah suddenly stirred, and groaned softly.

"Fluey?" she asked.

"Hold that thought, Multi," Fluey said, running back to Danalleah. "I'm right here, Dani."

"Where are you going?" Danalleah asked.

"We've got to go take care of a little matter," Fluey said. "You know, come up with a way to vanquish the villain. But don't worry, I'm not leaving you alone. Skittles is gonna stay with you until I get back. How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted."

"Yeah, I bet. You just get some rest, and I'll be back in a little while, okay?"

Danalleah just nodded, and she drifted off to sleep. Fluey leaned over, and planted a light kiss on her forehead, and then left the room with Multi. Once the boys were outside, Fluey closed the door so Danalleah could get a little peace. But the minute he closed the door, there was a loud banging coming from outside.

"What in the world is that?" Multi asked.

"Let's find out," Fluey said, and the two boys went into the throne room. They found Coiley and Felicity searching the room for something.

"Hey, hold down the noise out here!" Fluey shouted. "Dani's trying to get some sleep!"

"What's going on?" Multi asked.

"We're not sure yet," Felicity said.

"Help us find that mirror," Coiley said. "Queen Felicity said we can use it to see what's going on."

"Here it is," Multi said, grabbing the mirror he had found in the garden, and handing it to Felicity. Immediately, Felicity activated the mirror, and an image came into it.

"Brother, not Captain Creep again," Fluey groaned, once he saw Damien and a large army of others outside. A group of them were using a giant log as a battering ram to break open the door. "He just doesn't know when to quit!"

"Who are those guys with him?" Coiley asked.

"Other warlocks," Felicity said, sounding nervous. "Oh dear, oh dear, this isn't good."

"Those guys could beat us easily," Multi said. "How are we going to fight them without our powers?"

"Well, I'm not gonna throw in the towel," Fluey said, glaring at the mirror. "We've got to think of _some_thing!"

While Felicity and the Impossibles were thinking, the sound of flapping was heard outside the window. Suddenly, a gargoyle flew in, and Felicity let out a shrill scream. Immediately, Coiley and Multi were on their guard.

"Don't try anything funny," Multi said to it, holding up his fists, ready to fight.

"Hold it, fellas," Fluey said. "I don't know how, but I think he's on our side."

"He is?!" Coiley shouted, incredulously. "But Fluey . . . . . this is that gargoyle that kidnapped you."

"Yeah, I know," Fluey said. "But he also got me and Dani off that mountain and back here. I think we can trust him."

The gargoyle grunted, and held out what looked like a magic wand. The complete star on the stick. Felicity was a little hesitant, but she took it anyway. Once she had it, the gargoyle left. Felicity then got a good close look at the wand.

"Oh my!" she shouted.

"What's the matter?" Multi asked.

"Nothing!" Felicity shouted, happily. "This wand belonged to my fairy godmother! And she was the head of the Fairy Godmother's Union."

"They've got a union for just about everything, don't they?" Fluey said.

"All you boys have to do is wave the wand to cast a spell," Felicity said, handing the wand to Coiley. "It will do anything you wish."

"Sounds easy enough," Multi said.

"Rally hey!" Coiley shouted, suddenly. "I've just got an idea! Everyone huddle!"

The foursome huddled as Multi told them his plan.

"Yeah. Yeah!" Fluey shouted. "Let's hit it!"

"Light's out!" Coiley shouted, waving the wand. The minute he did, the lights turned out. By that time, the door suddenly flew open.

"All right, men," Damien said. "You know what to do. Take no prisoners!"

The army of warlocks let out a serious of yells, whoops, and war cries as they ran into the hall. Suddenly, the lights came back on, and the warlocks found they were surrounded, but not by people. They were surrounded by household objects.

"What the . . . . ." one of the warlocks asked.

"Surprise!" the three Impossibles shouted from the top of the stairs.

With one wave of the wand from Coiley, all the objects came to life and began beating up on the warlock army. The warlocks were all so surprised, they didn't even _think_ about using their powers against these living household items. Brooms swept along the floors, whacking the warlocks right out the door. A coat rack began spinning around and hit various more in the head as it spun. An armoire threw drawers out at other warlocks. Kitchen knives flung themselves at them. And the Impossibles just sat there on the stairs, watching the whole thing, laughing hysterically.

"Most extraordinary performance," Felicity said with a laugh. "Tell me, Coiley, where did you come up with such a clever plan."

"My kid sister," Coiley replied, waving the wand to bring some more of the furniture to life. "We've seen _Beauty and the Beast_ at least a hundred times."

(_not coincidentally, it's also a favorite of your author's_)

Even after the warlocks got their wits back, they couldn't use their magic. They kept getting clobbered by feather dusters, mops, clocks, and various other objects. A candelabra approached one warlock, and blasted a flame right on his rear end.

"YEEEAAAAHHHHH-HOOO-HOOO-HOOOOOOO!" he cried out.

"Now _that's_ what I call a rump roast!" Coiley laughed.

Within moments, the household objects had the warlocks on the run. They ran out of the castle as fast as they possibly could. The Impossibles were practically rolling on the floor, in complete hysterics at the scene.

But had they known they hadn't dispatched all of the warlocks, they wouldn't have been laughing so hard. Damien had managed to sneak past the household arsenal, and went up another flight of stairs, which led him directly to Danalleah's bedroom. He opened the door slowly, and quietly went in. He didn't want to wake her up just yet. Skittles saw him, and immediately began growling.

"Shut up, you little runt!" Damien hissed, pointing at the little dog. In a flash, he had the poor pup practically mummified, and she couldn't break loose. Damien snickered, as he picked up the dog, and threw her out of the room. Then he walked closer to Danalleah.

"Wake up, my little sleeping beauty," he said.

Danalleah stirred, and slowly opened her eyes. She sat up, and let her eyes adjust to the room's lighting. When she saw Damien standing before her, she was about to let out an ear shattering scream, but Damien clamped his hand over her mouth before she could.

"Nice try, my pretty, but you'll have to do better than that!" he laughed. Danalleah struggled, and managed to pull his hand off her mouth.

"Keep away from me!" she shouted, slapping him across the face. "For the absolute _last_ time, I will _not_ marry you!"

"Oh yes you will!" Damien shouted, and he grabbed her arms.

"Fluey!" Danalleah yelled, at the top of her voice, as she pounded her fists against Damien. "Fluey, help!"

"Oh no you don't!" Damien shouted. He practically threw Danalleah to the bed, and tied her hands behind her back. Then, he tied her ankles together as well.

"Please . . . ." Danalleah begged, and started to cry. "Please, let me go!"

"Oh, I'll let you go," Damien said. "I'll let you go when it's time to walk down the aisle!"

"No!" Danalleah cried. "Never! Fluey!"

Damien growled, and gagged Danalleah. Then, he lifted her into his arms, and started walking toward the window.

"You're going to marry me," he said. "Whether you like it or not!"


	12. Love Conquers All

Damien laughed as he was about to make his escape out the window, when he was suddenly hit in the back of the head with something.

KLONK!

"Hold it right there, buster!" Fluey shouted. He had heard Danalleah calling him. Coiley had given him the wand, and he had waved it, causing a small rock to hurl itself at Damien's head. Coiley and Multi had followed him, and they were working on unwinding Skittles from the tape Damien had wrapped her in.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tear you limb from limb right here and now," Fluey said, practically growling.

"Simple," Damien said. "I could rip you to shreds in two seconds."

"So could I," Fluey said, holding up Felicity's wand.

"But _I_ have the upper hand. You come one step closer, Fluid Man, and I'll throw her out the window right here and now! And she won't be able to save herself by turning into a bat when she's all tied up like this!"

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me!"

Fluey started to come closer, wand raised. Damien held Danalleah closer to the open window. Immediately, Fluey froze. He didn't want to give in, but he knew Danalleah's life was on the line here. He had to think of something and fast. Finally, he had it. He lowered the wand, and smirked.

"I knew it," he said. "I knew it."

"Knew what?" Damien asked.

"You're too chicken to fight me."

"_What_?! That's absurd! I could beat you easily with one wave of my hand!"

"My point exactly. You don't have the guts to fight me hand to hand, so you hide behind your magic. Why don't you just admit you're afraid I'll beat you?"

"Hmph. I'm not afraid of the likes of you!"

"Yeah? Then prove it! It'll even up the odds a little. Since I don't have my powers, let's see you beat me in a fight without you using your magic!"

"Very well. Only _I_ will choose the weapon."

With a snap of his fingers, a sword appeared in Damien's hand. He waved it around expertly.

"Here's the challenge," Damien said. "I'll return at midnight, and we will have a duel on the roof of this palace."

"Sword fighting?" Fluey asked, a little nervously. "Uhhh . . . . I, uhhh . . . ."

"What's the matter, Fluid Man?" Damien smirked. "_You're_ not afraid, are you?"

"Fluey'll be shish kebab for sure if he attempts this," Multi said, as he managed to get the last of the tape off his dog. He had to hold Skittles back before she charged the upstart warlock.

"I'm not afraid of anything!" Fluey shouted. "We'll do this your way, but on these conditions. You have to let Danalleah go right now, and she stays here. If I win this duel, she's free to go."

"And _when_ I win the duel," Damien smirked, "Danalleah marries me."

"So sure you'll win, are you?" Fluey asked. "You really think you'll win?"

"I don't think. I know."

"I don't think you know, either. Do we have a deal or not?"

"Very well. I'll agree to let her stay here. It will give you two a chance to say goodbye forever, because once this duel is over, you'll never see each other again!"

And with his evil laughter echoing in the room, Damien disappeared, ultimately dropping Danalleah to the floor. Fluey ran over to her and untied her.

"You okay?" he asked. He was met by a slap in the face from Danalleah.

"Ow!" he shouted. "What'd you do that for?!"

"Are you out of your mind?!" Danalleah yelled at him. "You can't fight Damien Crowe! He can destroy you easily."

"I know, but I've got to," Fluey said. "I can't back out of this now."

"But Fluey, you don't even know how to use a sword," Coiley pointed out.

"I'll just have to fake it," Fluey shrugged.

"But you can't do it!" Danalleah yelled, wrapping her arms around him. "Please, Fluey, please don't do it!"

"Do you want to marry this jerk?"

"No, but . . . . ."

"Then I'm doing it."

There was no arguing about it. Multi and Coiley just looked at each other nervously.

Midnight came along, and the group was up on the roof of Felicity's palace, waiting. After about fifteen minutes, Damien appeared from apparently out of nowhere, sword in hand. Fluey gripped the handle of his sword, and walked over to Damien.

"Ready to lose?" Damien asked.

"We'll see about that," Fluey said.

Both Damien and Fluey looked at each other, and the battle began. Fluey mainly ducked and dodged. He took a few swings at Damien, but those mainly just blocked his sword.

"I don't know if I can watch this," Coiley groaned, covering his eyes.

"He's hanging in there, Coiley," Multi said.

"Oooohhh!" Danalleah moaned, and she began biting her nails.

The battle raged on. Fluey was doing everything he could to avoid getting skewered.

"You can't keep that up forever!" Damien shouted, thrusting his sword forward.

"Just watch me!" Fluey shouted, jumping to the side just in time.

Damien growled, and began swinging his sword in various directions. Fluey backed up, swinging his in order to block Damien's. Multi couldn't take it much longer. He held up the magic wand and was about to wave it, when Felicity stopped him.

"Don't!" she shouted. "You can't help him. That would be cheating."

"Yeah," Coiley said. "How would it look if we got caught cheating, Multi?"

"You're right," Multi said. "But this is agonizing!"

The others had to agree, and they continued watching. Fluey was backing up, swinging his sword to block Damien's, when he suddenly tripped over a crack in the stone. He landed flat on his back, and his sword clanged to the ground a few feet away. Before he had a chance to get up, Damien pointed his sword directly at Fluey's Adam's apple and snickered.

"Oh no!" Danalleah cried, and she covered her eyes with her hands, and turned away.

"Shattering shish kebabs!" Multi shouted.

"I can't look!" Coiley yelled. Skittles hid behind Multi's leg, and whimpered.

"Any last words?" Damien asked.

"Yeah, how about . . . . ." Fluey started, then he maneuvered his foot behind Damien's leg, and tripped him.

"Surprise!" he finished, once Damien hit the ground. Fluey then picked up his sword, and held it up, ready for another round.

The boys continued. Fluey managed to get the upper hand. He backed Damien to the edge of the roof, and knocked his sword out of his hands. It fell off the roof, and down to the jagged rocks below. Fluey held his sword at Damien's neck, and glared at him. The others watched on, nervously, wondering if Fluey _would_ plunge that sword into the warlock's neck. Damien looked scared to death. Danalleah began biting her nails. Fluey just stood there, glaring at Damein, and pushed the sword closer.

"You lose," he said, tossing it aside. "Now get out of here before I change my mind about that sword!"

Danalleah let out a huge sigh of relief, and ran over to Fluey.

"I knew you wouldn't have gone through with it," she said.

"I couldn't stoop to his level," Fluey said, putting his hands on Danalleah's shoulders. "SSHQ agents are under strict orders not to intentionally kill anyone. No matter how much they deserve it."

Fluey began moving in closer to Danalleah to kiss her, when he suddenly felt a sharp, stabbing pain in his back. He let out an ear piercing shriek.

"Fluey!" Danalleah gasped.

Damien laughed maniacally. He was holding a blood-tipped knife in his hand, ready to stab Fluey with it again. Fluey moaned in pain, but managed to turn around, and slug Damien right in the face as hard as he possibly could with his fist. The minute his fist connected with Damien's face, he collapsed. Damien dropped his knife, and stumbled backwards, right over the edge of the roof, falling to the jagged rocks below, screaming on his way down, and then there was silence.

Madam Crowe happened to be watching the entire battle through her crystal ball at Crowe Castle.

"Damien, you buffoon," she said. "My own son, letting that stupid mortal Impossible beat him! Hmph!"

Madam Crowe then shifted the gaze on her ball back to the tower. She smirked when she saw Fluey sprawled out on the tower floor. Danalleah walked over to him, and pulled him into a sitting position.

"Fluey?" she asked, gently shaking him. "Fluey, wake up. Please wake up."

Fluey didn't respond. He didn't even move. Danalleah began shaking him a little harder.

"Please, please Fluey, wake up!" she shouted, on the verge of tears.

"Oh, but he'll never wake up," Madam Crowe laughed, watching the whole scene from her crystal ball. "Not only is Damien gone forever, but so's your little boyfriend, Danalleah. And there's nothing you can do to change it!"

Back on Felicity's tower, Multi, Coiley, and Skittles ran to Fluey and Danalleah. Skittles nudged the dark-haired Impossible with her nose, but he didn't respond. Coiley took Fluey's wrist, and checked his pulse.

"Coiley . . . . ." Multi said, nervously. "He . . . . he isn't . . . . ."

"I think he is," Coiley said, looking up at Multi nervously.

"No . . . . . no!" Danalleah cried, and she burst into tears. "He can't be! He just can't be!"

Danalleah held Fluey's lifeless form in her arms, and sobbed. She couldn't believe this was happening. Skittles began whimpering. Coiley and Multi were silent. They knew Fluey would give up anything for Danalleah, including his life, but they never thought it would actually happen.

"If I had agreed to marry Damien in the first place, this never would have happened!" Danalleah cried. "Oh, Fluey, I'm so sorry!"

Danalleah held Fluey closer, letting her tears fall on his face.

"I love you, Fluey," she whispered to him. She continued crying, until she felt someone's hand gently touch her cheek. She looked down, and saw Fluey, looking up at her, and smiling.

"I love you, too, Dani," he said.

Suddenly, Madam Crowe's crystal ball began to crack. The head of the Witch's Union jumped to her feet and backed away from it.

"No!" she yelled. "No, this can't happen! This just _can't_ happen to me!"

Madam Crowe let out an ear shattering scream as her crystal ball exploded into a million pieces destroying her power. The dark clouds suddenly disappeared, and the sun came out. Skittles began barking, and Danalleah, Felicity, and the Impossibles ran to the wall, and saw Crowe Castle on a hill, rumbling. Then, it suddenly exploded, and bits of black stone flew everywhere.

"What in the world just happened?" Multi asked, a little confused.

"Madam Crowe's power has been destroyed," Felicity explained. "All of her spells, and Damien's, are now broken."

"But how?" Coiley asked. "We didn't do anything."

"Oh but you did," Felicity said, knowingly. "Or at least Fluey and Danalleah did."

"How did we do that?" Fluey asked.

"Very simple," Felicity said. "True love conquers all."

Fluey and Danalleah looked at each other. They couldn't argue with that point. Suddenly, Skittles began barking again, and she went into her pointer routine (_poing_!) The group looked, and there was the Impossi-Jet, fully restored.

"Hey, how about that?" Fluey asked.

"At least we won't have to explain to our mechanic how it got banged up again," Multi said. "Come on, fellas. We'd better get going. If all the Crowes' spells are broken, then that means Shawn, FG, and the rest of the gym are back to normal."

"Right," Fluey said. "And Shawn and FG might wonder where we've been!"

"Thanks for everything, your majesty," Coiley said, as he, Multi, Fluey, Skittles, and Danalleah headed for the Impossi-Jet.

"It was the least I could do after you helped me," Felicity said. "Goodbye, boys."

The boys and Danalleah said their goodbyes, and headed for their jet. Then they took off, and started for home.

"I hope Shawn won't be too sore about this," Multi said. "This wasn't exactly what she had in mind for our homecoming date!"

"You'll make it up to her," Coiley said. "I'm just worried how we're going to explain being gone for at least three days and leaving the rest of the school as animals!"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Fluey said. "All I have to say is that am I ever glad that this whole mess is over!"

Multi and Coiley agreed. The adventure part was over. However, having to explain what had happened to the school principal was another matter entirely.


	13. Unbelievable

When the group got back to the Megatropolis High School gym, they found it in a complete disarray. Everyone was back to normal, but they were a bit groggy and disheveled.

"What just happened?" the homecoming queen asked.

"Senior pranks are getting more and more bizarre every year," the principal commented.

"Maybe it was the high school we beat in the homecoming game," the star quarterback said. "You know they try to get even with us every year for beating them by doing something crazy during the dance."

Coiley, Multi, and Fluey glanced at each other, but said nothing. They figured if the rest of the school wanted to think it was a bizarre senior prank, or a rival high school, who were they to challenge it? Besides, they knew the kids would never believe what had really happened, anyway!

"Glad you guys are back," Shawn said, stretching. "I didn't think I could stand being in that mouse body any longer."

"Yeah, that creep turned one of the football players into a cat, and he kept chasing Shawn all over the place," FG said, trying to straighten out her hair, which was completely ruined thanks to the chaos Damien had caused when he transformed everyone into animals.

"Oh, there you boys are," the principal said, coming over to the group. "Maybe you can explain to me what just happened here, considering weird things tend to happen whenever I come across the three of you."

"Trust me, sir," Fluey said, as he, Multi, and Coiley went for the bandstand to finish the gig. "You wouldn't believe it even if we told you!"

The End


End file.
